The Younger Sister
by xxolicityloverxx
Summary: Alyssa Eaton and Beatrice Prior both are best friends that transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless. Follow them through their initiation in becoming Dauntless as Alyssa and her brother become the family they always wanted to be And Tris and Four become a couple. Follows the book with some twist.Takes place in Lyssa,Tris and Fours POV. Tris/Four,Uriah/OC Summary sucks.
1. AN

**A/N: I know there have been other fanfics with Four's sister going through initiation and everything and I wanted to give it a try cause I love the books and everything. So this basically follows Four's little sister Alyssa through Dauntless initiation but with a little twist she and Tris are best friends they became friends after Four left for Dauntless when he was 16. So this will have his,Tris and Lyssa's point of view with some others. I know Marlene and Uriah are suppose to be a couple but I might change that. Hopefully it won't suck and also I might do this story through all three books skipping some chapters from the books or not so this will probably be my longest fanfic then I have done. I also have other ideas for Divergent series so I will be working on those too along with my other stories. I'm still kind new to writing and putting stories on fan fiction so sorry for misspellings or missing words. Also I will try to update it fast but I write them then type and it takes me a while to get finish a chapter cause I want it to be good so it might be like a week or two before I update so sorry. Also you can say this might have a modern twist too it. This about it hopefully you enjoy this story and everything. **


	2. Chapter 1: Test Day

**A/N: So this chapter is the just like the first chapter in the book with Tris and Alyssa getting ready for school and the aptitude test. It also has Alyssa remembering the conversation with Tobias before his Choosing Ceremony two years ago and the promise they made each other. Then the next chapter will be Alyssa's aptitude test. Hopefully this doesn't suck too bad. **

Chapter 1: Test Day

**~Alyssa~**

"Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing." That's what may alarm decided to play to wake me up to this morning. I rolled over and hit the off button and lay in my bed. Today is the day we have the aptitude test and today is the day we figure out where we want to live for the rest of our lives. I hear my phone start buzzing and see that Tris texted me telling me I can come over so her mother can cut and fix my hair for today. I text her back saying I would be there in 5 minutes. I'm not really suppose to have an alarm clock or cell or anything that makes me selfless but my father agreed to it so if he needed to reach me and so I wouldn't be late for school. He probably wants me to have the cell phone so he can tell me how useless I was and to tell me to come home so I can receive my punishment. I shake that thought out my head and go to my closet and grab my grey pants and shirt and put them on. I live in the Abnegation Faction of the city so we have to wear grey. I leave my room with my stuff and walk past the empty room that has been empty for two years now. The room that belonged to my brother Tobias but after he took his aptitude test he chose to leave and go to the Dauntless Faction to get away from our father. I sigh and walk past Marcus' room seeing it was empty and I let out a deep breathe at least he was gone to work early. I walked down stairs and lock the door and walk to the Prior's.

I reached their house and knock being greeted by Andrew Prior he smiled "Good morning Alyssa. I believe Beatrice and are upstairs getting ready you can go up they are waiting for you." I smiled and nod "good morning and thank you." Truth is I spend so much time here they have become a second family to me its kinda funny me and Tris weren't friends until Tobias left then we started talking in school because she found it interesting that Marcus Eaton's son left Abnegation. I walk to her room and see her and Natalie standing in front of the mirror looking at their reflections which we aren't suppose to do but it's a special day today. When they see me I smiled "good morning and Beatrice." I'm not allowed to say Tris' nickname in front of anyone else just like she doesn't call me Lyssa in front of anyone. Natalie smiled and tells me to sit as she cuts my hair and does my hair for me putting it in a bun like Tris' and smiles at both of us. "You guys scared about the test?" We nod at her question but deep down I already know I'm leaving Abnegation and going to join Dauntless just like Tobias did to get away from Marcus. No one knows what it's like to live with him what me and Tobias had to go through when we were younger with the beatings and how they got worst when our mother died. And plus I wasn't even suppose to make it when I was born and I did the doctors said I was a fighter and they had no clue how right they were right.

I heard Natalie say it was time for breakfast and the three of us walked down and sat down with Andrew and Tris' brother Caleb. Caleb is our age as well so all of us will be taking the test today. Breakfast is quite like always then it is time to go we say good bye to their parents and head to the bus. Me and Tris sit as Caleb gives his seat to some older man from Candor. We are suppose to give up our seats cause that's how we were raised but today me and Tris don't care we are to nervous. I hear Tris ask Caleb if he is nervous but he just shakes his head and then its time to get off the bus.

We walk towards school seeing everyone walking in as Caleb says goodbye and walks in he is such a nerd. Me and Tris start to walk towards our first class which is Faction History but we stop by the window hearing the train approaching. We look out the window and watch the Dauntless jump out of it as it keeps moving me and her do this every morning we find it exciting. After Tobias left I always wondered if I could spot him jumping from the train but they all looked the same from the window. I mean I would see him in the halls of school but I knew I couldn't speak to him seeing that he left it was against the rules to talk to different factions. But when I did see him glancing at me as he passed I could tell he was telling me he missed me and he knew I was saying the same thing. We watched the Dauntless run into the school as an Erudite boys pushes pass us and knocks Tris down. I help her up as he yells at us "out of the way Stiffs." I hate that nickname for our faction but you get use to it.

We go to our classes which are shorten today and then go to lunch. We sit with our friends Susan,Robert and Caleb. Susan totally has a crush on Caleb but of course we cant show affections like the other factions. After lunch we go to the hall way and sit waiting to be called. Tris sits next to me and Susan sits besides her talking but I lay my head back and let the memory of two years ago come to my mind and the last real conversation I had with my brother came into my mind.

_We were sitting in his room the afternoon after his test like I always did after school. It was our special time together he would help me with my homework and then do his when I said I understood. We had that special brother sister bond that made us close maybe it was because no one knew Marcus beat us daily to punish us and that Tobias would get it the worst for protecting me. I had just finished my homework and sat at his desk as he laid on his bed looking at his ceiling and I knew something was wrong. I looked at him "you are leaving the faction aren't you?" He looked at me "what makes you say that Lyssa." I laughed "cause you are too quite and tomorrow is your Choosing Ceremony and you are considering staying here for me but don't Toby" He sighed "he wont stop and I need to protect you I'm your older brother." I laughed "I can take care of myself I don't want to see you miserable and I don't want to be the reason you stayed Tobias." He looked at me and laughed "since when am I Tobias Alyssa." I glared at him we never called each other our full names expect in front of Marcus it was always Toby and Lyssa. I struck my tongue out "since you are being stubborn I want you to get out of here and have a normal life." He just nodded knowing I had a point and then sighed "I'm thinking of joining Dauntless." I just nodded "you should then." He got up and gave me a hug and looked at me "promise me in two years when its your turn you leave here and come to Dauntless so we can be a family without him." I nodded "I promise Toby I will see you in two years." After that we went to bed and woke up early the next day for the Choosing Ceremony. He held my hand as we walked in and then I went and sat with my father as he sat with the other sixteen year olds. I watched as he got called and watched as he choose Dauntless._

I felt someone shaking my shoulder seeing it was Susan "you ok Alyssa." I nodded "yeah just nervous I looked up seeing Tris come out of a room and her face pale. I looked at her and she just told me to text her later she wasn't feeling too good. I nodded and then heard "Alyssa Eaton." I sighed as I walked to the room for the moment of truth.

**Tris**~

I knew I should have stayed and waited for Lyssa to get out of her test but Tori told me I should go home. She was going to make an excuse why I had to leave early and everything and fix my test so that it was I was Abnegation and not Divergent. I still don't know what that means but Tori says its dangerous to be and I believe her I think. I saw Lyssa before she got called in and told her text me after her test. I need to tell her about my test Tori said I shouldn't tell anyone but I trust Lyssa with my life. She is more then my best friend she is my sister. I arrived home a few minutes earlier then usual and walked to my room and waited for her text.

**~Tobias~**

Today is the day of the test and I wonder her Lyssa did on hers. I saw her with the Prior girl this morning before she had to go to the test . I wanted to tell her that everything would be ok but I knew I couldn't. I just hope I will see her tomorrow after the Choosing Ceremony in the Dauntless compound like we had promise after my test that night in my room.

**A/N: Alright so I know it probably sucked and I promise there will be more Tris and Tobias POV in it but this chapter and next is mostly Alyssa. The next will be her test its kinda going be like Tris' from the book I think unless I can think of other things to add for it. But the dog part is going to be the same. Hopefully you liked it and everything and it wasn't confusing with Tris and Tobias' POV at the end. I'm gonna be working on Chapter 2 soon.**


	3. AN 2

**A/N: I just noticed something that I was trying to fix but for some reason it wont like me upload chapter 1 with the corrections so if you noticed when Andrew say "and Beatrice is up stairs." Its suppose to say " and Beatrice." And then again when Lyssa says good didn't show up. I don't know why it decided to make that go missing but it did and I just caught it lol. Anyway I'm working going be working on the next chapter soon I gotta finish one chapter for my other and upload like two or three for another story I'm working on so hopefully next week chapter 2 will be up. And again sorry for any other mistakes,misspellings or missing words.**


	4. Chapter 2: The Test and Late Night Talk

**A/N: So this chapter is when Alyssa goes into the test and she basically does the same as Tris did in her test with some adds. I couldn't think of anything and was sick when I wrote this chapter so it might be completely horrible. And then Alyssa and Tris talk after the test and find out that they are the same. Also thanks for the follows,favorites and reviews. So here is chapter 2 and hopefully it doesn't I used quotes from the book too.**

* * *

Chapter 2:The Test and Late Night Talk

**~Alyssa~**

"Alyssa Eaton please come to room 6." I took a deep breath and got up and looked around Caleb had all ready taken his test and looked like he was going to puke. I shook my head as I thought "just great" if the test wanted to make Caleb puke what will be my after affect be. I grabbed my phone and texted Tris telling her I was going in. I would have texted Toby but I don't have his number. I started to walk towards the room and noticed the others that were called with me. There were two from Dauntless, two from Erudite, two from Amity, two from Candor and lastly two from Abnegation my self along with Susan. I walked with Susan seeing she was going into the room next to me. Tris had texted me back wishing me luck and I texted her back saying thanks and turned it off as I walked into the room.

I looked around the room seeing that the room's walls were made out of mirrors. I saw the person who was going to give me the test was dressed in black and for a second I had hoped it was Toby but then noticed the person had long hair and was a women. She looked kind compared to the Dauntless that attended school with me but I have only seen a few older Dauntless to compare to her and she still seems kinder then the ones I have seen. I walked to the chair that was in the middle of the room. I looked at it and felt my self start to shake as I tried to control myself. Then a voice came into my head it was clear as if the person who said it was in the room with me. "Be brave Lyssa" it was Toby he always said that to me before we got hit and that was the last thing he said to me before he left. I nodded knowing I had to be brave if I wanted to be Dauntless as I sat on the chair.

The women walked to the chair and smiled at me "hello my name is Tori. Why don't you get your self comfortable?" I smiled back at her "I'm Alyssa next to meet you". I nodded at her suggestion and reclined in the chair and rested my head on the head rest and looked up at the lights damn they are bright. Tori was getting the machine when I noticed the tattoo it was a hawk I looked at her "nice tattoo. What does it mean?" I knew I shouldn't ask it wasn't in the Abnegation to be curious like I was. She smiled as she put the electrode on my forehead and laughed a little "another curious Abnegation I see." I looked at her questioningly someone from my faction had already asked her about her tattoo. She smiled as she started to explain why she had gotten the hawk. She told me that in some parts in ancient times the hawk symbolized the sun and that she got it so it would help her not be afraid of the dark. I looked at her "you're afraid of the dark?" She looked at me and shook her head "I was afraid of the dark but I over came it so now its just a reminder of that fear." She finished putting an electrode to her forehead and attached a wire connecting my to hers and then a wire to the machine. She handed me a vial with some kind of liquid in it as she looked at me "you have to drink it and I can't tell you what's going to happen you just have to trust me." I nodded "alright. But how did you know I was going to ask you what is going to happen?" She laughed "like I said I already had a curious Abnegation now drink." I looked at the vial and drank the liquid as I could feel my eyes close and heard Tobias's voice again telling me to be brave and then was out of it.

I opened my eyes again and found myself in the school cafeteria but all the tables were empty and outside it was snowing. I saw a table in front of me with two baskets on it. One basket has cheese in it and the other one had a knife in it and then I heard a voice say "choose." I looked around to see if there was another person in here with me the voice was a women's but it wasn't Tori's then I heard it again "choose." I looked around again seeing no one as I asked "why" and looked at the baskets again "what am I suppose to do with cheese and a knife? Use the knife to cut the cheese and then eat it?" I shook my head were did that comment come from an Abnegation isn't suppose to say that kind of thing. The I head the voice again telling me to choose and then when I don't I hear the women's voice say "have it your way." The baskets disappear and I hear the door open as I looked to see who was about to enter the room. When no one comes in I'm tempted to walk towards the door when a growl stops me and all I can say is "oh shit" and again were did that come from but right now I don't care.

I now see why the voice told me to choose a basket cause I'm staring at a dog and it looks like it wants to kill me. But its to late to go back on not choosing the knife but all I wanna do is run but if I run the dog will literally rip me to shreds. I try to remember what I learned about dogs and how they can sense fear again my instinct is to run but I can't. I know I can't fight it without the knife and again I hear Tobias tell me to be brave. I let out a laugh and say to my self "you be brave facing this dog Toby" but I then wonder if he did face the same thing or did they change the test every year. My attention goes back to the dog who started to come closer and I felt my breathes become faster. And then I do something that some people would see as a sign as weakness and giving up or some might think it was completely crazy but I do it anyway. I lay on the floor and prop my self up on my elbows and rest my chin on my hands and I know this is crazy and makes it easy for the dog to attack and kill me.

I hear the dog come over to me and feel is breathe on me and hear him bark in my ear and all I'm thinking is I'm dead any minute now. The next thing I feel is something wet on my cheek and I didn't know I had closed my eyes but I opened them seeing the dog licking me. I sit up as the dog put its paws on my legs and kept licking me I looked at it and laughed a little "your not that scary." I stood and the dog stood right next to me as I reached down and petted him and he looked up at me "you're kinda cute. I couldn't kill you." I kept petting him and then in a blink of an eye a little girl in a white dress appeared and yelled "puppy." She starts to run towards the dog and I'm about to stop her but its too late the dog's body gets tense like its going attack as it growls and barks. I look at the dog and before it can attack I jump on it and hold my hands around his neck holding him back.

The next thing I know my head hits the ground and the dog and little girl are gone. I look around to see I'm alone in the testing room as I try to see my reflection in the walls of mirrors but I can't see my self. I see a door a walk towards it and pushed it open and walked into what looked like a hallway but see I'm on a bus. I stand in the aisle holding on to a pole and look around. I see a man sitting near me reading the paper and his hands look burned. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was tense like he wanted to crumble the paper. I hear ask me "do you know this guy?" I look at the paper as he taps the picture on the front page that had the headline "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!" I studied the picture that was a young man with a plain face and beard and he looked familiar but how did I know him? I hear the man ask me again "well do you know him?" I looked at the man and shook my head "nope, I have no clue who that is. I'm sorry." He stood up and I got a better look at his face which had scars on it. He just looked at me and I wondered if he could tell I was lying. I mean the picture guy did look familiar but I'm sure I didn't know him personally. It was like he was reading my mind as he looked at me "you're lying!" I shook my head "I am not" he just looked at me "you are too I can see it in your eyes." Now he was pissing me off as I looked at him "you can't see that." He just looked at me "if you know him,you could save me. You could save me!" I just looked at him and glared "well I don't know him" and how the hell was I suppose to save him.

Next thing I know I wake up sweating and feeling guilty about lying to the guy on the bus. I look around seeing that I was back in the testing room lying on the chair. I look around again and see Tori standing next to me with her lips together. She took off the electrode from my forehead and hers. After she did I sat up and looked at her waiting for her to tell me how the test went After a few minutes she looked at me "well that was different" but I could tell she was lying and had see something like this before. Before I could ask her what she meant she told me she would be right back. I start playing with my hands and started to sweat again as I waited for her to walk back in. I heard the door open again as Tori walked in and looked at me "sorry to keep you waiting. And sorry to worry you." Her whole facial expression had changed and she looked pale and tense.

She looked at me "Alyssa your results were inconclusive. Typically each stage of the simulation eliminates one or more of the factions but with you only two got eliminated." I looked at her as I shake a little "two?" She nodded as she went over each step of the stages and which two factions got eliminated was Amity and Candor. She looked at me when she talked about the bus and how I lied to the man. She smiled "don't worry about that only the Candor tell the truth in that in one." I smiled a little at least I wasn't that awful for lying to the man. And then she said "I suppose that's not entirely who tell the truth are the Candor and the Abnegation." And thanks again Tori for making me feel like crap. She looks at me "which gives us a problem." I look at her "what kind of problem?"

She looked at me and went on to discuss how I acted in the simulation. She explained when I threw my self at the dog before it attacked the little girl that was an Abnegation response but lying to the man wasn't. Then she tells me not running from the dog makes it a Dauntless response but so would have picking up the knife and killing it. I smiled to myself knowing that I did a Dauntless thing by not running. Then she tells me my knowledge of dogs make it an Erudite response. She sighs and looked at me as I stare at her force something out of my mouth "wait so you have no idea what my aptitude is?" She looks at me "yes and no my conclusion is that you display equal aptitude for Abnegation,Dauntless and Erudite. People who get this kind of result are Divergent." I look at her and think what the hell is Divergent. Tori looks at me and says "your the second one I have seen today. Now this is important Alyssa you can never tell anyone your results." I looked at her "we aren't suppose to anyway." She shook head "this is different I don't mean you shouldn't share them now. I mean you should never share them with anyone ever no matter what happens. Divergence is extremely dangerous you understand?" I nod knowing what she told me was true shook looked at me "school is over so I don't have to send you home early." That made something click she said she had another with the same result and that she didn't have to send me home early. Did she send the other person home early? Oh my god when Tris finished she looked upset and left early. Tris is Divergent too. I have to tell her I am too tonight when we talk.

I said good bye to Tori and walked out of the room remembering what she said but I can tell Tris I trust her with my life even if I never told her what Marcus did to me and if I'm right we are the same. Hell I would tell Tobias if I could I told him everything and wondered if he was Divergent too. I walked down the hallway to see Caleb still sitting as I looked at him and before I could ask him what he was still doing here he looked at him "Beatrice asked me to wait for you. Susan and Robert are outside waiting for us." I nod and followed him outside where we meet up with Susan and Robert and got on the bus going towards Abnegation. When we get back to our faction we walk towards Caleb and Tris's house and see her sitting on the steps. When she sees us she gets up and comes over to us and Caleb is the first to ask her why she left early. She tells us she got sick from what the gave us to drink and all I'm saying to my self is bullshit. We talk for a while til we notice it was getting late and Caleb tells Susan and Robert they could come over later. I never get told that cause I'm always over at the Priors. And plus Caleb so likes Susan and she likes him back. Robert likes Tris but she doesn't like him that way. We part ways and I tell Tris I need to talk to her later and she nodded.

I walk to my house and walk in looking around to see if Marcus was home and breathed easy seeing that he wasn't yet. I walked to my room and out my bag down and grabbed my Ipod that Mr and gave me when I turned 16 even through we don't celebrate birthdays. I walked into Tobias's room and grabbed one of his t-shirts to wear under my shirt tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony and hid it in my room. I put my earbuds in and go through my songs and hit play on How You Remind Me by Nickleback and start to sing along as I made dinner. I heard the front door open and automatically stopped singing when Marcus walked into the kitchen. He looked at me "dinner almost ready Alyssa." I nodded "yes sir about 5 more minutes." He nodded and went into his study as I set the table and finish dinner. I put it on the table and went and told him it was time for dinner.

We sat in silence until he asked me "how did your test go?" I knew he wasn't asking a concerned father he just wanted to make sure I stayed in the faction. He knows we aren't suppose to discus the results but it doesn't matter he is a leader in Abnegation along with Tris's parents so if I don't tell him I'm sure he would find a way to find out. I looked at him "I got Abnegation" I knew it wasn't a complete lie Tori told me she put down Abnegation as my result. He nodded "good so you won't have any problem at the ceremony tomorrow when I run it." I nodded "no sir I wont and you wont either." We finish eating and he goes back to his study to prepare for tomorrow and drink. I clean the table and kitchen and do the dishes. I knocked on the study to tell him I'm going to bed and he tells me to come in. He is completely drunk and slaps me ans starts hitting me with his belt telling me I wont embarrass him like Tobias did and leave Abnegation and then he throws his glass at me and it hits my forehead as it breaks and cuts my forehead a little. I leave his study and know how it would look if another child of one of the Abnegation's leaders leave again but I'm keeping my and Toby's promise. I go to my room and clean my face and make my bangs cover the cut on my forehead. I text Tris telling her to met me at our spot which is her roof right outside her bedroom window and in the back of her house and on the side so we are hidden. I climb out my window and down the tree by my window and run across the street and climb the tree by her room and sit on the roof and wait for her.

**~Tris~**

After my test and Tori telling me I was Divergent and sending me home early I decided to walk home to clear my head and process everything that she told me. I had Caleb wait for Lyssa to finish her test and when they got home and he asked me if I was ok I lied to them and told them I got sick from the liquid. I knew Lyssa could tell I was lying but when we parted ways she said she would talk to me later. And I knew that's when I was going to tell her I was Divergent. Caleb had also told Susan and Robert they could come over later and I just wished he and Susan would hook up already.

When we got inside our house Caleb look at me "are you going to tell me the truth now?" Crap he knew I was lying too damn I really wouldn't make a good Candor. I looked at him "the truth is I'm suppose discuss it and your're not suppose to ask." He mentions all the rules I have bent in the past and how it's funny I wont bend this one. I smirked at him "so what happened in your test Caleb?" As I waited for his answer I heard a train and remembered how one of my results were Dauntless and it seemed like they were calling me to come join them. When he didn't answer I smiled at him "not so easy is it. Caleb just promise you wont tell mom and dad what happened with me getting sent home early." He nodded and I walked into the kitchen to start dinner and of course he comes in to help.

Our parents come home as dinner finished and Caleb finished setting the table as our father drops his bag and kissed my forehead. We sit at the table and our father asked how the test went and we said fine. My mother said she heard that there was a problem with two tests and how one kid got sent home early. I knew I was that one that got sent home but there was another Divergent result too I wonder who it was. And of course she would know she works in the government with our father and Marcus. When she asks me and Caleb if we knew anything about it we both said no. Caleb wouldn't make a good Candor either. My mother looks at my father and says "so tell me whats bothering you." My father looks at her "I had a difficult day at work." My mother looks at him "is it about the report Jeanine Matthews released?" Jeanine is the leader of the Erudite. I look at my father "a report?" Caleb gives me a look like shut up. My father nods "yes she released a report attacking Marcus's character." Before I could stop myself I asked "what did it say?" Caleb just looked at me but my father looked at me "it said that Marcus's violence and cruelty towards his song is the reason his son chose Dauntless instead of Abnegation and now that his daughter will leave too." My mother just shakes her head. I don't remember Lyssa's brother Tobias that much just that him and her were close and he left two years ago. I remember seeing him at their mother's funeral and a few times at school. They ask me if I think Alyssa would leave and I shrug saying I don't know. They continue to talk and I can't help but be curious and they don't seem to mind my curiosity. Any other time it would be found unthinkable for an Abnegation child to ask so many questions but mother tells me to listen as my father talks.

After dinner my parents clean up because tonight we are suppose to focus on the Choosing Ceremony. Me and Caleb climb the stairs to our rooms and he stops me. He looks at me "Beatrice we should think of our family but we must also think of ourselves."I never heard him talk like that before and looked at him "the tests don't have to change our choices." He smiled at me "don't they though and with that he went to his room. I walked to my room and laid on my bed thinking until I got Lyssa's text telling me to meet her in our spot on my roof outside my window. I climb out my window to see her already on sitting there. I sit next to her and smiled "hey." I can tell something is on her her mind as she smiled back "hey I need to ask you something." I nod as she sighed "are you Divergent?" When I nod she looked at me " I knew it and don't worry about it so am I." So she was the other one who had a problem with the test. I looked at her "how did you know I was Divergent? And I don't know what I'm going to choose tomorrow do you?" I looked at her sky waiting for her answer.

**~Alyssa~**

When Tris got on to the roof and said hey I took a deep breathe and told her I needed to ask her something. She nodded and I flat out asked her if she was Divergent. When she nodded and I said I knew it and when she asked how I knew I told her I was too. I told her how Tori told me about how she had two people result in Divergent and told her I remembered how she was after her test. She told me about the report against Marcus I just nodded. When she said she didn't know what she was going to chose yet and then asked me if I knew what I was going to chose. I nodded "yes but you will see tomorrow but promise if we choose differently we break the rules and text. Because we are sisters even if we aren't blood." She nodded and we talked a little more. Then we hugged saying we needed to get some rest. She went back her room and I climbed down her tree. I climbed back up my tree to get into my room. I tipped toed into Toby's room and sat on his bed and looked around it.

I walked over to his bed and picked up his pillow and hugged it and whispered "we will be a family after tomorrow Toby like we said." I got up and carried his pillow with me and put it on my bed as I got changed for bed. I laid out my clothes for tomorrow and smiled seeing his t-shirt even if he wasn't going be there tomorrow I would have a piece of him with me. I set my alarm knowing I had to get up early tomorrow and help Marcus set up. I laid on my bed and smiled knowing that tonight was going be my last night in Abnegation and that tomorrow I will be picking Dauntless.

* * *

**A/N: So there is chapter 2 hope you guys like it and that me doing the different POV's isn't completely horrible.**


	5. Chapter 3 Choosing Ceremony and Way to D

**A/N: So this chapter is the Choosing Ceremony with Tris picking before Alyssa and then the train ride to Dauntless. Also cause I do have Uriah helping Alyssa onto the train I'm having Uriah,Zeke and Shauna know who she is because she visited Four on visiting day when he transferred and they got introduced to each other. Also this starts out with Tris's POV. Alright so hopefully you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 3: The Choosing Ceremony and Way to Dauntless

**~Tris~**

I woke up to my alarm going off and got out of bed, showered and got dressed in my traditional Abnegation grey. I walked downstairs and was greeted by my parents and Caleb. We sat down and had breakfast then saw it was time to go. I knew Lyssa was already there helping Marcus set up seeing that it was Abnegation's turn to run the ceremony this year. The conversation me and Lyssa had last night came back into my head. She found out I was Divergent and I found out she was too and how we promised to keep in touch with each other no matter what. Did she think or know that I was thinking of leaving or was she the one that was leaving to go be with her brother.

I got out of my thoughts as we go onto the bus and stood close to each other. We got off at our stop as I looked at the building and we walked in we were going to take the elevator but my father gave our spot to a bunch of Amity. I followed my father to the stairs and walked up to the 12th floor followed by a bunch of Abnegation. My father held the door for everyone and I tried to wait for him but everyone pushed me so I went with them into the room where the ceremony was going to be held.I looked around where all the 16 year olds were going to stand and where our families where going to sit and saw it split into five different sections for the factions.

I saw Lyssa and walked over to her and hugged her. She smiled and looked at me "you ready to pick the rest of your life and remember no matter what you are my sister and we will keep in touch." I looked at her "are you leaving Abnegation?" She was about to answer when her father came over to us and I noticed her straighten up. Marcus looked at us "hello Beatrice." I looked at him "hello ." I saw him look at Lyssa and then back at me "you both should go line up we are about to start." We both nod and watch him go stand on the stage as we hugged each other for maybe the last time. I watched her go line and up and went and stand by Caleb and Danielle Pohler who was from Amity. I looked to the stage and see the five huge bowls that held a substance for each faction Grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless and glass for Candor each of us will pick by spilling blood into one of the bowls. My parents came over to me and Caleb. My father kisses my forehead and clasps Caleb's shoulder and says "see you soon." I guess he thinks we both are going to stay in Abnegation. My mother seems to sense something different cause when she hugs me she whispers "I love you no matter what." Does she know I'm thinking of leaving.

The ceremony starts and Marcus starts to talk about how we go split up into factions and what each faction stands for I know this already so I start looking around. I look at Lyssa and she just rolls her eyes and Marcus starts calling the names in reverse order so I will chose before Lyssa. I listen as he calls each name and see a Dauntless boy name James Tucker chose Candor and I know his family will disown him. I start to wonder if I choose anything different then Abnegation will my family disown me my mother probably not but my father and Caleb would. Caleb gets called before me and I watch him walk onto the stage and I know he is going to stay with Abnegation. But he doesn't he chooses Erudite which surprises and I hear cries and know its coming from Abnegation. A leaders son had decided to leave the faction that probably will put more fumes into the reports against Abnegation. I look over at Lyssa and see she looks shocked too we never figured that he would leave and now we both are probably thinking the same thing. One of us should stay in Abnegation cause if I we leave that means four children of Abnegation's leaders have left and would cause questions. But then there is Robert and Susan their father works for the government too. Susan probably would stay and I would think Robert would too so its just me and Lyssa that are the wild cards.

Marcus gets everyone to calm down and then calls "Beatrice Prior." I walk up to the stage and think I'm staying in Abnegation. He hands me the knife and I cut my hand and look at the Abnegation bowl. I close my eyes and walk to the bowl and place my hand over it as my blood drips and I hear the crackle of the fire and knew I choose Dauntless. I walked over to the Dauntless-born initiates who stayed Dauntless and know I'm the first transfer into Dauntless. I don't pay attention to t he others I feel horrible for leaving my family and look over at Caleb as he just nods at me and I look down. When I hear Marcus say "Alyssa Eaton" I snap my head up and look at the stage as she starts to walk to it. I noticed another Dauntless initiate who was Dauntless born turn to watch her. But I'm sure everyone is knowing that Tobias left and are waiting to see if she does too. I watch my best friend take the knife and choose and then walk towards the faction she picked and everyone stayed silent.

**~Alyssa~**

Today is the day I leave Abnegation for good. I woke up before my alarm went off and got showered and dressed. I put Toby's t-shirt on then put on my collared shirt. I walked downstairs and ate a muffin and waited for Marcus. We he came down and told me it was time to go I picked up my phone and slid it into my pocket and walked outside to his car and got in. We drove to the building where the ceremony was in complete silence. When we got to the room I helped everyone set up chairs and everything.

After we set up I sat and played on my phone until people started to come in and fill in the room. I saw some Dauntless come in and smiled knowing in about an hour I was choosing them.I saw the familiar grey of the Abnegation come in and walked towards them. I saw Tris and hugged her and reminded her of the promise we made on her roof. And secretly I wouldn't blame her for staying in Abnegation with Tori's warnings that being Divergent is dangerous Abnegation is the safe choice or Amity but for me I know I can take care of myself. She just nods and we talk until Marcus tells us to go line up and we hug one last time probably for good. I start to make my way to where I was suppose to stand. I look over to the Dauntless to see if Tobias was here but knew he wouldn't risk the chance of Marcus seeing him.

Marcus starts talking and I drown him out I see Tris look at me as I rolled my eyes and smiled. Marcus starts calling the names and I watched everyone pick a new faction or the same faction. I saw a Dauntless boy leave for Candor and how upset the Dauntless were but he seemed spastic for Dauntless. Marcus got to the Ps and I paid attention. I saw a Dauntless boy named Uriah and I remembered him from when I visited Tobias on visiting day he had an older brother that was Tobias's age I think his name was Zeke. I watch as Uriah stayed with Dauntless and knew that was a no brainier. I hear Caleb get called up and got shocked seeing him transfer to Erudite but he was always a know it all. I think Tris is going to stay now seeing that he left and she probably thinks I'm leaving and it wouldn't look good if three children of Abnegation's government left the faction. The reports would be brutal I don't care about them saying stuff about Marcus but Natalie and Andrew are the best people ever. I watched as Tris gets called and goes onto the stage and slice her hand and look at the Abnegation bowl. I notice she closes her eyes and then get shocked when I see her put her hand over the Dauntless bowl and let her blood drip onto the coals. I watched as she walked over to the Dauntless and smiled knowing me and her are going to be Dauntless together.

I hear Marcus call "Alyssa Eaton" as I walked onto the stage. I looked over at the Dauntless and see Tris watching me along with Uriah but way was he watching me maybe he was going to text Toby my choice. I grab the knife from Marcus and see him smile at me as I cut my hand. I smirk and walk over to the Abnegation bowl I so wanna mess with him and put my hand over it and then pull it back and walk over to the Dauntless one and let my blood drip onto the coals. I look back at Marcus and see him glare at me as I walked off the stage and walk over to the Dauntless and stand with Tris. We watch the rest get called and then its over.

Caleb looks over at us and nods as we past the Erudite. I see look at Tris and smile at us as we walk past them and then start running down the stairs. As we run all we hear is the Dauntless yelling and cheering as we make our way to the street. We follow the Dauntless down the street and I hear a train. I look at Tris and we both know what we have to do and nod at each other. I hear an Erudite boy say "oh no, are we suppose to hop on that thing," Tris just looks at him and says "yes". I nudge her as we get ready to run to get on knowing we have watched them do this hundreds of times from the school windows. The train gets close and the older Dauntless get in by groups. The only ones left are the initiates and we start to run and watch the Dauntless born-initiates get on with no problem. I ran next to the train and looked back seeing Tris a few people behind me as I grab the handle of the train and feel a hand grab my arm and pull me in. I know I'm the first transfer to get in so it had to be a Dauntless born who had to helped me. I looked up to see it was Uriah and say "thanks" and he just nods and goes to the other Dauntless born-initiates.

I walked towards the door to wait for Tris to help her knowing she wasn't that tall or strong. I saw a Candor transfer come in and help someone on and saw the grey. I walked over and hugged her "we made it Tris." We hear a shout and look over and see an Erudite boy try to keep up with the train as an Erudite girl reaches for him but its no use. The train is too fast for him and he falls to his knees he failed the Dauntless initiation and now is factionless. I look over at the Candor girl who helped Tris as she extends her hand to us "I'm Christina." Tris shakes her hand "Beatrice" and then I shake her hand too "Alyssa." Christina asks "do you know where we are going" as Tris sits against the wall and looks at us "a fast train means wind, wind means falling out get down." Me and Christina nod and sit besides her as she answers Christina's question "I guess Dauntless headquarters" as we nod.

I watch as Tris looks out the door as we pass Abnegation and know she already misses her parents. I pull out my phone and delete all of the Abnegation's numbers expect for 's,Caleb and of course Tris's. I look around and see Uriah looking at me and then to a girl from Dauntless and laughed at something she said probably making fun of me and Tris. The two girls that Uriah are with look familiar but don't remember their names. I surprised I remember Uriah's from two years ago. I see him texting someone again and can't help to wonder again if he is texting Toby or his brother who is Toby's best friend. Tris looks at me "you ok?" I nod and she smiles as she whispers so Christina can't hear"just think you will be seeing your brother soon." I gave her a huge smile letting her know I was excited about that part.

I heard my phone go off and see the number knowing it was Marcus and opened the text. "You're dead to me. You are useless just like your brother." I texted him back knowing he couldn't do anything anymore. "Good I don't care you were never a 'father' to me or Tobias. Maybe you will start hurting yourself seeing that you don't have your punching bag around anymore You can drop dead and I wouldn't care.I'm dead to you fine you are dead to me and you're not my father anymore . Now lost my number." I smiled as I sent it to him and know no one would never talk to Marcus Eaton like that but I don't care anymore. I leaned against the wall listening to Tris and Christina talk as we sped towards Dauntless and Toby.

**~Tobias~**

I woke up knowing it was Choosing Day and found myself excited to see the new members well mostly hoping to see Lyssa. I said I would train the transfers mostly to watch her and make she sure adjusts. I went and grabbed breakfast and watched all the 16 year olds getting ready to leave. Zeke walked over to me and I looked at him "aren't you going with Uriah?" He shook his head "nah I will see him soon. You wanna go watch it in the control room to see her choose?" I shook my head knowing that I didn't wanna see Marcus and looked at Zeke "nah we will see when they jump if she came." He looked at me and nudged me "she will choose Dauntless Four and you will see your sister again." I nod knowing he is right we never broke promises that we made together. We went and sat with Shauna and Lauren and talked for a while. Zeke pulled out his phone and looked at us "Uri just texted me they are on the train on the way here." We nodded and got up and walked to the net as me and Lauren stood on the platform and Zeke stood behind me. We stood there knowing they would be pulling to the rooftop soon and the first jumper would be coming soon followed by the rest and hopefully my little sister.

* * *

**A/N: So there is chapter 3 I hope you guys liked it. I'm working on chapter 4 now its combining the initiates jumping and then the tour of the compound and there will be more Four POV too and maybe some others as the story goes on**


	6. Chapter 4:Jumping and Dauntless Compound

**A/N: So this chapter starts with them jumping from the train onto the roof, then jumping off the roof into Dauntless and then the tour of Dauntless. And plus the siblings are reunited but know no one can figure out they are related to each other. Like I said the only ones that know they are related are Zeke,Shauna and Uriah. And Alyssa already knows his nickname is Four but doesn't know why yet. Like I said I know Marlene and Uriah are suppose to get together but I think I'm going to change that and have Lyssa and Uriah together for later chapters. Also there is more Tris and Four POV in this chapter and probably for the rest of the story so I hope it doesn't get to confusing and everything. I try to add them where they make sense so its not too confusing and doesn't make sense where their POV would pick up. Alright so hopefully you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**~Alyssa~**

I watched out the door as the train sped through the city and closed my eyes and started to think. I was thinking how excited I was to see my big brother and how we would finally be a family again and then fear hit me what if he wasn't happy I showed? What if he had a girlfriend and didn't want his little sister near him? I could feel tears come to my eyes and fought them off no one can see me cry. "Be brave Lyssa" I tell myself and then I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Christina. I have to admit for being a Candor she is nice and everything. I hear her saying something and open my eyes and looked at her "what did you say?" She looked at me "I said someone said that the Dauntless were jumping off the train." I looked at Tris and we got up and went over to the door and see them jumping onto a roof top as the train passes it. I also noticed the train had slowed down a bit so they could jump. I could feel my hear beat faster in excitement that we had to jump from the train onto a roof top. Also the fact that the track is like seven stories up kinda scares the shit out of me but I'm just close to my brother and new life I'm not backing down.

Then we hear a Candor girl say "we have to jump off too then." The Candor boy next to her says "great because that makes perfect sense Molly. Leap off a train onto a roof top." The girl Molly looks at the boy "this is kind of what we signed up for Peter." The Amity boy behind Tris says he won't do it. Christina says he has to or he fails and he tells her he didn't care he would rather be factionless. I look at Tris and nudge her "you know what song would be perfect to jump too" . She shrugs "no what?" I smiled "We are Young" she laughs "your right its the perfect song for right now."

I laughed "we got this Trissy" she smiled "yes we do Lissy." Christina grabs Tris's hand and Tris looks at her questioningly, Christina looks at us "I just can't do it unless someone drags me" We nod as Tris grabs my hand looks at us as we start to pass the roof and says "on three." We nod as she starts to count "one..two..three" and we jumped. I landed on my knee and see Tris had landed face first on the gravel as she stands and brushes it off of her cheek. I hear Christina laugh and say "that was fun." I laughed and looked at my knee and brushed the gravel off the pants and roll up the pants leg and see that I cut it and it started to bleed.I looked around and saw Molly holding her ankle she must have twisted it when she landed and I saw Peter smiling he must have landed perfectly. I decide to stand up and see a hand to help me up and looked up seeing it was Uriah. I took his hand as he pulled my hand as I smiled "thanks". He nodded and went back over to the Dauntless-born and I wonder why he hasn't told anyone who I was. I'm taken out of that thought when I hear someone cry out and see Tris look over the top of the roof and whisper "its a body."

**~Tris~**

After we jumped off of the train I sat up after I landed on the gravel and bushed it off of my cheek ok that hurt. I shook my head hearing Christina laugh she is going to fit in so well. I look around see how everyone else landed Molly must have twisted her ankle and Peter must have landed perfectly because he is smiling "show off" I say to my self. I see Lyssa looking at her knee and brush it off as she went to stand I see a Dauntless-born help her up. What was that about I have to ask her later. I hear screaming and see a Dauntless girl on her knees crying as a Dauntless boy holds her waist to keep her from falling off the roof. I hear the boy say "Rita calm down" as I walk over to the edge and see a body on the sidewalk. And then I realize Dauntless-borns aren't safe either. I want to cry but I don't.

I feel my elbow sting and roll up my sleeve and see skin peeling off "great" I say to myself well at least its not bleeding. I hear "ooh scandalous! A Stiff's flashing some skin." I turn to see it was Peter and turn to see Lyssa glare at him she hates that name for the Abnegation. I pull my sleeve down and walk over to Christina and Lyssa and hear "listen up! I'm Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction. Several stories below us is the member's entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first." I hear people gasp and start asking what was on the bottom as Max just acts clueless. I noticed no one wants to go first and then I see Lyssa start to walk towards the edge and I look at her as she had red my mind and stops and nods. I walk over to the edge as Max moves out of my way. I step on the ledge and look down seeing the hole we have to jump into as I feel the wind whip against my clothes. I'm scared but I'm not backing down I take off my collared shirt so I just have my t-shirt showing and threw my shirt at Peter. I look down one last time and then bend my knees and jump.

I hear the wind rush around me as I get closer to the hole. I fall through the hole and land on something hard. My whole body hurts as I look up and shake my head I just jumped off a damn roof and that's when I noticed I landed in a net. I rolled over to roll off and got caught by someone as they helped me off. When I grabbed their hand I noticed it was a boy who had the most beautiful blue eyes and a spare upper lip but a full bottom lip. He gripped my arms but then let go as I said thank you. I noticed we were on a platform in an open cavern as I hear a voice from behind us "can't believe it. A Stiff,the first to jump? Unheard of." The boy looks over at the girl who said it "there's a reason why she left them Lauren." The girl Lauren nods and asks what my name is. I think for a moment as the boy leans close to me and says "think about it you don't get to chose again." And I know Beatrice doesn't fit here so I used my nickname and say "Tris." Lauren nods and smiles "Tris. Make the announcement Four." So that's his name it must be a nickname I think as he shouts "first jumper-Tris" and then I hear cheers as a crowd appears. Four puts his hand on my back and says "welcome to Dauntless." I nod and wait for Lyssa to come down.

**~Tobias~**

I stood with Zeke and Lauren by the net waiting for the first jumper. We heard someone didn't make it and I felt my heart thinking it was Lyssa. I was about to run out of the compound to go see the body when Zeke stopped me and said "it wasn't her Four it was a Dauntless-born." I let out a sigh of relief as someone yells they see the first jumper. Me,Zeke and Lauren go towards the net and I looked over at Zeke "think its Uriah?" He laughs and shakes his head "doubt it." I nod and see the first person hit the net and see grey. I look at Zeke and he smiles and nods as I walk to the net to help the person. When I help them out I see its a girl and notice she has blonde hair and I know its not Lyssa. I help her stand and she looks so familiar to me like I have seen her in Abnegation before and school with Lyssa. And then it hits me she's Lyssa's friend and I'm about to ask if my sister was with her when I notice she is looking into my eyes and I release her. I hear Lauren say she was shocked to see a Stiff jumped first. I looked at Lauren "there is a reason she left them Lauren." She nods and looks at the girl and asks her name as I tell her to think about it she didn't get to chose again. She thinks for a moment and says Tris. Lauren nods and tells me to make the announcement. I nod and yell to the crowd "first jumper Tris." They cheer as I put my hand on her back and say "Welcome to Dauntless."

I hear another person hit the net and see the person was wearing grey. I looked at Zeke and he nods and goes to the net and helps the person out. I see him smiling and whisper something to whoever jumped. When I see them come off the platform I see her brown hair and know it's Lyssa she really came. I also noticed her t-shirt was to big for her and knew it was one of my old ones. She also looks like she is in pain she landed on her back and I know that's where the scars from Marcus are." I know I can't smile or hugs her I gotta act like Four the Dauntless trainer but I was smiling in the inside. The come over and Zeke looks at me "looks like we have two Stiff's this year Four." I nod and look at her "what's your name?" I asked in my cold unattached looks at me her eyes the same as my and says "Lyssa" and I can see the smile in her eyes. I nod and say "go stand with Tris as we wait for the others." She nods and goes over to Tris as I looked over at her sending her a mental note hoping she understands that I'm telling her we will talk soon and she does as she nods a little. Zeke looks at me "told you she would come." I nod "yeah I know and I'm happy" he nods "I know man." We stand and watch as more jumpers hit the net.

**~Alyssa~**

I watched Tris jump first I wanted to go first but she stopped me. I knew I was going to go second I saw Christina walk towards the ledge but stopped her. I did what Tris did and took off the collared shirt showing Tobias's t-shirt. I got to the ledge and saw Uriah smile at me as to say he is waiting for you. I put my phone in my front pocket and fall backwards and feel the wind whosh pass me. I noticed I entered dark and hit my back hard against something as I clinched my teeth as the scars start to burn. Then I see I'm in a net and roll over to get out as someone helps me.

Once I'm out of the net I see it was Zeke as he looks at me and talks low "welcome to Dauntless Lyssa" I nod and say as low as he did "thanks Zeke." as he looks at me "he was worried you wouldn't come." I shook my head and follow him off the platform. We walk towards Tobias and I see Tris smile at me. Zeke looks at Tobias and says "looks like we have two Stiffs this year Four." I see my brother nod as he looks at me and even if he wasn't showing it I know he is smiling. I look at him and notice some of changes that had happen in twos years he had muscles and they looked huge and tight but hes expression also looked cold and unapproachable but I know its just an act to scare us and how the Dauntless see him. He looks at me and asks in a cold voice "what's you name". I laugh to my self and think if that's the best voice to scare us with it won't work with me but I'll play along. I look at him and say "Lyssa" he nods and tells me to go stand with Tris as I nod. I stand with Tris and notice Tobias look at me as to say we will talk soon and I nod to say I understood. We hear a scream as Christina hits the net.

Once the final jumper came down we were lead down a tunnel by Lauren I think her name was and Tobias. Zeke had stopped me and handed me a piece of paper and walked by Uriah and slapped him in the back of the head. I slipped the paper in my pocket and walked to catch up with Tris. We all stopped really fast and I see Tris bump into a Erudite boy as I stopped a laugh from coming out. I see Tobias's back still towards us and notice something on sticking out of his shirt on his shit he got a tattoo but when I didn't see it the last time I saw him when I visited it him. I shook my head knowing I couldn't expect the same Tobias I knew growing up back in Abnegation. He had to change to fit in with the Dauntless and that meant getting more muscles and tattoo and his Four voice was creepy but we all have to change right? I just couldn't wait to talk to him and see how much he had changed.

Him and Lauren turned around and looked at us as Lauren said "this is where we divide. The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." I watched as the Dauntless-borns passed by us as Uriah brushes against me and slips something into my hand and continues to walk. I noticed Tobias glare at Uriah as to say to him back off my little sister as I slipped what he gave me into my pocket. I saw Tris look at me as I just shrugged and looked back at Tobias as he started to talk.

**~Tobias~**

Lauren and I led the initiates down the tunnel towards the Pit and stopped before we reached it. I saw Zeke go pass me and nod knowing her gave Lyssa his number and my to her. He already claimed her to be his little sister when I was off being mean Four as he called me. We turn and look at the initiates as Lauren tells them we are splitting up and tells the Dauntless born-initiates to follow her seeing that they didn't need the tour. I watched the Dauntless-borns pass and saw Uriah brush against Lyssa and hand her something. I just glare at him and watch as he smiled at her and then follow the rest. I told my self not to show off the protective big brother but I know Uriah and her saw me glare.

I cleared my throat and looked at the transfers and say "most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four." I hear a transfer from Candor ask about my name. I ask her in my deadly voice if there was a problem and she shook her head. I looked at her and tell her to come over to me and ask "what's your name?" She starts to shake "Christina" I nod as she back over to the people she was standing with and noticed that they were Tris and Lyssa. Then I tell them I was going to show them the Pit.

**~Tris~**

I have to admit Four is a scary guy but there also was something that made me think he had a soft side. We follow him to what he called the Pit and I hear Christina say "oh I get it." We looked around and pit is the right word to describe it this place is huge. There were narrow paths all over the place with no railings and I watched a bunch of kids run down a path with no fear at all. I heard Four say he was going to show us the chasm as I walked with Christina and Lyssa. I still wanna know what is up with her and that Dauntless born-initiate but figured I would ask her later.

We stopped a few minutes later at what I guessed was called the chasm. I can hear water roar as I looked over the side. I saw how the floor dropped off at a sharp angle and below us is water as the water sprays upwards hitting the sides. I look the left and see that the water is calm but to the right its rougher. I look up and hear Four say "the chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happen before and it will happen again. You've been warned." We all nod and follow him into a hole across from the Pit and see its a dinning room.

Christina,Lyssa and me look for seats and see an almost empty table and sit. Lyssa and Christina across from me and I noticed Four sits next to me. Me and Lyssa look at the food as Four nudges me and some kind of meat in between two slices of bread and says "its beef and put this on it its called ketchup." I nod at what he says and take a bit and look at him "its good. Christina laughs "you never had a hamburger before?" I shook my head no and Four tells her "Stiffs eat plain food." Wait how does he know what the Abnegation eat I was going to ask but kept eating the hamburger. I saw Lyssa pull out her phone and take my picture as I glared at her and she laughed.

**~Alyssa~**

The Dauntless compound is awesome and huge. After Tobias I'm sorry Four I gotta get use to calling him that showed us the Pit and chasm we ended up in the ended up in the dinning room. Christina,Tris and I sat at an almost empty table as Tobias joined us and sat next to Tris. I watched as Christina started to eat as me and Tris just looked at the food. I watch as Tobias handed Tris something he called a hamburger as she started to eat it and says its good. I laughed and pulled out my phone and took a picture of her as she glared at me. I struck my tongue out at her "hey we gotta make memories" she nodded and went back to eating her hamburger. I grabbed a muffin and Christina looked at me "that's all you gonna eat?" I nodded "yeah I'm not that hungry but everything looks good maybe I'll eat more tomorrow."

I looked around the dinning room at all the Dauntless seeing families and happiness. I look down our table and see Zeke and Shauna as they waved at me and I waved back. I see Uriah and he notices that I looked at him as his eyes met my and smiled at me.I blushed a little and looked back at Tris,Christina and Tobias. I noticed Tris looking at me questioningly as I shrugged and saw Tobias look over at Uriah and glare at him and then look at me as to say "its not gonna happen." I give him a look to calm down. I just look down and went back to picking at my muffin trying to avoid Tobias's stare.

**~Tobias~**

I watched Tris eat the hamburger and laughed a little hearing her tell Christina and Lyssa that it was good. I watched Lyssa look around and saw Zeke and Shauna wave at her. Shauna said she was excited that Lyssa was coming to Dauntless so they could go shopping together cause Lynn hates it and plus they became friends the moment they met two years ago. I see her look at Uriah again and see him smile at her as she blushed. I glared at Uriah and he looked away as I looked at Lyssa as she gave me the chill out look. I know she's right I can't let anyone expect for Zeke,Shauna and Uriah know she is my sister.

I listen to Christina and Tris talk and then the doors open and everyone goes silent as Eric walks in as I say "just great" to myself. I hear Christina ask me who he was and I tell them and of course Christina says he is young. I gave her a look and tell her age doesn't matter her as I think to my self that could have been you. I watched as Eric looks around walks over to our table and sits next to me shit. He looks at me "well aren't you going to introduce me" as he looks at Christina,Lyssa and Tris. I nodded "they are Christina,Lyssa and Tris" and then looked at the girls "this is Eric." He looks at Tris and Lyssa "two Stiff's I guess we will see if you last." I can see Lyssa glare at him and Tris just look at him as to say "I'm here to stay."

He turns his attention back tome and acts like we are best friends. He says Max keeps wanting to meet with me which I always blow off. I know he wants to offer me a job as a leader but I like working in the control room. I tell Eric to tell Max that I was happy with the job I had. I also noticed that Tris had tensed up when Eric was sitting with us and wondered why. One Eric was happy with my answer he left and Tris relaxed as she looked at me "are you two friends?" I shook my head "we were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite." She looked at me "were you a transfer too." Shit I looked at her "I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking to many questions. Now I've got Stiffs too?" She just looks at me and says "its must be because you're so know like a bed of nails." I just look at her and I can tell Lyssa and Christina are holding back a laugh and I say "careful Tris." I hear Zeke call me as I get up and go to him and talk to him for a few then leave and go to the control room. I know I'm leaving them with Eric to show them where they are going to sleep but I gotta work.

**~Tris~**

While Four was talking to Eric I got all tense and couldn't figure out why I was worried about Four. After Eric left I relaxed and questioned Four about him and Eric. He got up to go talk to another Dauntless boy at the end of our table. Christina looks at me and says "I'm developing a theory." I looked at her "and what is it?" She looked at me "that you have death wish." I hear Lyssa laugh and threw a muffin at her.

After dinner Eric leads us to where we will be staying and I wonder where Four was he disappeared after get to the dorm and Eric went over the ground rules. He then went over the stages of initiation and for the first stage we get ranked and what job we would be qualified for and if we don't rank along with the Dauntless-born we become factionless. Before he leaves he looks at us "you chose us. Now we have to choose you" and with that he was gone.

We all chose beds and I laid on my everyone had changed into Dauntless black and I laughed seeing how huge there were on Lyssa. I just stayed in my Abnegation clothes to sleep in. I heard a cry from the bed next to me and knew it was from a boy named Al. I knew my phone was charging and didn't wanna reach over to get it so I put m pillow over my head to drown him out and feel asleep.

**~Alyssa~**

I have came to the conclusion that Eric is a dick. They he said to me and Tris that he will see if we lasted I just wanted to slap the smirk off of his face. And the way he talked to Tobias ugh! Speaking of my brother thanks Toby for leaving us with Eric to show us where we were going to be sleeping. We got to the dorms as he went over the rules and explained the stages and then before he left said "you chose us. Now we have to choose you." What an asshole! We all went and picked out our beds.

I went to the bathroom with Christina and changed into the Dauntless clothes. They were hug on me but I didn't care. We walked back to the dorm and I saw Tris still in grey and knew it would take her some time to adjust to Dauntless. I hear someone start to cry as I laid down and grabbed my phone and ear buds and put them in as the music started to play. I remembered the slips of paper Zeke and Uriah gave me. I grabbed my old pants and go into the pockets and grab the papers. I open one and see it has Zeke,Shauna and Tobias's number I saved them on my phone and text Zeke and Shauna telling them it was me. Then I opened Uriah's piece and saw it was his number and saved it and texted him telling him it was me. The last person I texted was Tobias "hey Toby Zeke gave me your number. When can we talk?" I sent it and a few minutes later I got his reply"soon now go to bed tomorrow is a big day." I smiled and rolled over getting comfortable and fell asleep with my music on knowing tomorrow we started training.

* * *

**A/N: So there is chapter 4 I hope you guys liked it. I'm working on chapter 5 so when I finish it I will upload it and everything. Thanks for the review,follows and favorites.**


	7. Ch5 First Day of Training & New Look

**A/N: So this chapter is the first day of training and then going to get tattoos with Lyssa changing her appearance. Also hints a little t Uriah kinda telling Lyssa he likes her. Like I said I know Uriah and Marlene are suppose to be a couple but I figured I would do Uriah and Lyssa for this story. Thanks again for the reviews,follows and favorites.**

* * *

Chapter:5 First Day of Training and New Look

**~Lyssa**

I had my alarm set for 5 so I could get Tris up so we could get change without anyone watching us. I personally didn't care if they saw my bruises but I knew Tris didn't like people looking at her. I grabbed the black t-shirt and pants and shook Tris to get her up. We got the bathroom and showered and got dressed. When we walked back to the room we were greeted by Christina who handed us muffins. We thanked her and ate them on our way to the training room.

When we got into the training room we were greeted by Tobias. He looks at all of us as he says "the first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun." He gave me a gun and continued handing guns to everyone and kept talking. "The second thing is how to win a fight. Thankfully if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving I don't need to teach you that." I suddenly remembered yesterday and one of the Dauntless born-initiates not making it onto the roof. I shuddered as the picture of her dead body on the sidewalk came to my mind. I wondered if he thought that if it was me on the sidewalk when they told the people in cave that someone didn't make it or did he think I wouldn't show up. I shake the image and thoughts out of my mind this wasn't the place or time to think about it.

I looked at the gun and it felt heavy in my hand but I wasn't scared holding it. Tobias then said "each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical, the second primarily emotional and the third primarily mental." I heard Peter ask yawning how firing a gun showed bravery. Tobias pointed his gun at Peter's head telling him to wake up and that it would help to defend our selves instead of running to our parents. I laughed to my self knowing Marcus would push me in front of a bullet to save his self. I watched as he turned toward the wall where the targets were and shots his gun and the bullet went through the middle ring. He tells us to line and start to fire. I looked at my target and gripped the gun like Tobias did and pulled the trigger as the bullet went through the middle ring just like his did. I turned to see everyone looking at me and I can tell I'm the first person to have perfect aim. I go back to shooting and then watched as Tris struggled getting use to holding a gun.

**~Tris~**

Once Four handed me the gun I felt uncomfortable and I knew I could hurt someone with it. I stood next to Lyssa and Christina as Four told us what each stage prepared us for and watched as he pointed the gun at Peter's head to scare him. I watched as he turned towards the targets on the wall and how he stood with his feet apart and held the gun with two hands and shot. I covered my ears hearing the shot go off and saw that the bullet went through the middle ring.

He told us to lin and start to fire and I watched everyone for a minute and how they stood and held the gun. I saw Lyssa stand like Four and her bullet go through the middle circle on her first try. I think everyone noticed as they stopped shooting and looked at her opened mouth. Four yelled at us to keep shooting as I turned back to my target. I stood like Four and Lyssa did with my feet shoulder width apart and wrapped both hands around the handle. I lifted the gun away from my body and squeezed the trigger as the recoil sent my hands flying back. I looked to see where my bullet landed and shit it landed no where near the target.

I kept shooting and saw that none of my bullets ended near the target. I heard a boy from Erudite named Will say "statistically speaking you should have hit the target at least once by now even by accident." I looked at him "oh really" he nodded "yeah I think you're actually defying nature." I looked back at the target and say to my self "please just let me get it near the damn target." I shot the gun again and looked seeing the bullet was near the target as Will smiled "see I'm right. The stats don't lie." I smiled at him and kept shooting. It took me about five rounds til I made the bullet go through the middle ring but I finally did. When I did it I saw Lyssa take a picture of me and laugh "I'm going send this to Caleb to scare the shit out of him." I laughed and shook my head knowing she wouldn't send it to him she would break the rules for me and her to talk if we chose differently but not for Caleb. Four looked at her and yelled at her to get back to shooting. I laughed and turned back to the targets again and started to shot and knew I belonged in the Dauntless.

**~Four~**

I watched the initiates come into the training room and handed them each a gun telling them that they were going to learn how to shot a gun and how to win a fight today.I also told them what each of the stages prepared them from. A boy from Candor I think his name is Peter asks how firing a gun shows bravery as he yawned. I pointed my gun at his head and tell him to wake up that he was holding a gun and that the gun would protect them instead of running to their parents. I looked over at Lyssa and saw her shake her head as to know what she was thinking that Marcus would pull either one of us in front of a bullet to protect his self.

I turned to the targets and shot at it making the bullet go through the middle ring. I tell them to line up and start shooting. I start to walk behind a girl from Erudite I think her name was Myra when everyone stopped and was looking at someone. I looked too to see that Lyssa was the first to get a bullet through the middle. I shook my head and thought where did she learn to shoot a gun and then remembered she was a fast learner. I turned to see Tris struggling to get a bullet on the target. I hear an Erudite boy say something about stats and how she should have hit a target already and watched as she got focused. It took her about five rounds but she finally got a bullet through the middle ring. I saw Lyssa take a picture of her and say she was going to send it to someone. I looked at Lyssa and yelled at her to get back to shooting. I noticed the time and told them it was time for lunch.

**~Lyssa~**

We got to the dinning room and Christina had invited Al to sit with us. I sat beside Tris as Christina started asking Al if he remembered her from Math. He said he slept through half of Math seeing it was first period. She asks me if we had any classes together and I said I didn't remember. I looked over at Tris and it looked like she was in her own world until Christina snapped her out of it and asked her the same question as she said she didn't remember either. I looked at Tris and silently asked her if she was ok and she nodded.

Everyone was talking as I looked around the dinning room. I saw Tobias sitting with Zeke and Shauna talking. I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket and took it out and looked down seeing a text from Uriah telling me to look to my left and down the table that Zeke was sitting at. I do and see him smile and wave at me and hope Tobias was watching us as I smiled and waved back at him. I felt my phone go off again another text from him asking how shooting went. I texted him back telling him I was the first one to get it through the middle ring and he told me good job. We kept texting and I was in my own little world when I heard Christina say "your Abnegation is showing." I looked up and looked a her "huh?" I noticed that Will was sitting with us now too Christina looked at me "not you Tris." I looked at her "why what happened?" Christina starts to explain why Will is sitting with us and how Myra and Edward were kissing and how Tris asked if they had to be so public. I know everyone else was used to seeing people kissing in public but in Abnegation no one showed that affection in public. I looked over seeing Myra and Edward kissing again and wondered how it was to be kissed. I looked down as my phone again as it was vibrating and seeing that Uriah texted me again asking if I was wondering how it was to be kissed. Holy shit was he watching me and reading my mind as I texted him back saying yes. He texted me back saying soon. Wait! What?!

I started to wonder what Uriah had meant by soon when I saw Tris look down at my phone seeing the text and looked at me. I just shrugged it off like it was answer to another text. I went back to my own world thinking about the text as I looked over at Uriah seeing him talking to his friends but his eyes catch my every once in a while and smile at me. I smile back at him and look over at Toby,Zeke and Shauna seeing that they were still talking. I hear Will say something to Tris but wasn't paying attention as I hear Tris say "I'm not frigid!" I looked up and wondered what I missed now. I really need to stay paying attention.

**~Trjs~**

I looked at Will after he said I was frigid after I made the comment about Myra and Edward kissing. I glared at him "I'm not frigid!" I noticed Lyssa had finally looked up from her phone and the text I saw before saying soon from someone name Uriah and wondered if that was Dauntless boy who had helped her yesterday. Will looked at me and smiled "don't worry about 's endearing look you're all red." I feel my face turn red as everyone started to laugh and I joined in.

After lunch Four led us into a new room that was huge with wood floors. I noticed a chalkboard with our names in alphabetical order and then at one end of the room faded black punching bags spaced out hanging from the ceiling. We lined up by the bags as Four stood in the middle so we all could see him. He looks at us "as I said this morning you will learn how to fight." He looks at the punching bags and then back at us "the purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges which you will need,if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless." I sigh to my self as I say "well I'm screwed" to myself. He looks over at each of us "we will go over technique today and then tomorrow you will start to fight each other. So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt." He then shows us some punches and tells us to start. I'm just happy I'm a fast learner and start punching the bag. I watch as he walks around observing everyone.

I look over at Lyssa and see her punching the bag hard like she has so much aggression and just an hour ago she was in her own little world smiling. I wonder were all the aggression came from I see Four notice her and go over to her watching her and the say something to her low as she calms down a little. I see him turn his attention to me and walk over to me. He looks at me "you don't have much muscle." I look at him and say to myself "gee thanks." He just looks at me and continues "which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." I just nod and started to punch the bag again when all of a sudden he presses his hand on my stomach and I feel the heel of his hand touch my rib cage. I hope to god he can't tell that my heart is beating really fast. He leans downs and speaks low so that only I can hear him and says "never forget to keep tension here." He lets go and walks away but I still feel his hand as I keep punching the bag.

**~Four~**

After lunch I brought the initiates to a room that had punching bags and watched them line up by a bag. I stood in the middle looking at them and told them that today they were going to learn technique and that tomorrow they would start fighting each other tomorrow. I show them a few punches and then tell them to start punching the bags. I started to walk around watching everyone and then I saw Lyssa punching the shit out of the bag. I stopped and watched her I knew where all the aggression was coming from but I also knew she needed to calm down and pace her self. I walked over to her and grabbed her back and whispered "calm down Lyssa he can't hurt you here." She looked at me and nodded and kept punching the bag.

I kept watching the initiates and noticed Tris. She was smaller then the others and walked over to her. I tell her seeing that she doesn't have that much muscle to she should use her knees and elbows. Then I put my hand on her stomach and I swear I could feel her heart beat faster at my touch but she didn't let on to that it was but I could tell. I leaned closer and talk to her low so she is the only one that can hear me say to keep tense in her stomach. I removed my hand and watched her for a few minutes and then went back to watching the others. I noticed the time and told them that it was time for dinner and that they were done for the day.I watched as Lyssa and Tris left with Christina,Will and Al and thought at least Lyssa made friends as I left to go to the control room.

**~Lyssa~**

I was still thinking about the "soon" text from Uriah after I did admit to him that I wondered how it was to be kissed. Wait he couldn't possibly like me. One I'm not pretty compared to the Dauntless girls he is always hanging around, two what we only spent a day together two years ago with our brothers when I visited Toby and three Toby would kill him if he hurt me and I think Zeke would too. I came out of my thoughts when we entered a room and saw a chalkboard with our names on it and punching bags. We all lined up by one as Tobias tells us we are going to learn technique and that tomorrow we were going to start fighting each other. He goes over some punches and tells us to start to practice. All I can imagine is that Marcus is the punching bag and just take everything out on the bag. Tobias must have noticed and walked over and grabbed my back and whispered "calm down Lyssa he can't hurt you here." I nod this is the first time he has said something to me as I went back to punching the bag.

I looked over at Tris and see Tobias with his hand on her stomach as he tells her something. I can see her blush as he removed his hand and walked away and wondered what that was all about. He tells us we are done for the day. I walked over to Tris and Christina as Christina asks her what Tobias did was all about and how he scares the hell out of her. I watched as Tris looked over her shoulder at Tobias and said "yeah. He's definitely intimidating" as he walked out of the room. Al was in front of us as he turned around and said "I want to get a tattoo." I hear Will from behind us ask what kinda of tattoo as Al said he didn't know he just wanted to feel like he left his old faction. Christina agrees and says "I think Al's right. We're half in,half out right now. If we want all the way in, we should look the part." I nod as Christina looks at Tris as she says she wont cut her hair or dye it or pierce her face. I laugh as Christina asks if she would get he belly button pierced as Will asks what about her nipple and Tris just glares at him.

Christina tells Al and Will we would meet them at the tattoo parlor. She drags us to the clothing store as Tris protests asking why as Christina says the clothes we have now are huge. When we get there I watched as Christina made Tris try on different dresses and pants and tops. She finally picked a dress and got some pants and tops as Christina dragged her over to the make up and put black eyeliner on her. While they were doing that I picked out some short shorts, tops that showed off my belly button, long shirts, pants, a few skirts, tank tops, a dress and a big sweat shirt and hat and some make up. I used the some of the points we were given before Tris and Christina could see what I brought. Knowing that the sweat shirt and hat were to cover up what I had planned to do next. Once they were done I told them I would meet them at the tattoo parlor. They nodded and headed to the parlor as I headed to the hair place.

**~Tris~**

After my make over me and Christina walked to the tattoo parlor Lyssa said she would meet us got there and Al was already in a chair as a man was doing his tattoo as I watched Will and Christina look through tattoo books. I walked around the room looking at the pictures on the wall. I stopped at a picture of a hawk and it reminded me of Tori's and under it was a picture of a bird flying. "It's a raven. Pretty right?" I turned around when I recognized the voice and saw Tori. She smiled at me and said "never thought I would see you again. It's Beatrice right?" I tell her I go by Tris now and she looks at me asking if I was the first jumper I said yes and she tells me good job.

I looked over seeing Will and Christina still looking over the tattoo books and I tell Tori I want to talk to her. She says it wouldn't be a good idea she helped me the best she could. She looks at me and asks "do you want a tattoo?" I looked at her and nod "yes, three of these flying birds." I show her the picture I was looking at and went and sat on a chair. She asked where I wanted it and I pointed to my collarbone marking their path of flight towards my are heart one for each member of my family I left behind. As I was getting my tattoo I saw Lyssa come in with a hat and really big sweat shirt on. I looked at her and she says "you will see tomorrow" as I nod.

**~Lyssa~**

On my way to the hair place I ran into Shauna and she asked me where I was going. I told her my plan of wanting she looked at me "you know your brother is going to flip out." I looked at her "I'm sure he will understand that I want to fit in." She laughed "maybe the brother two years ago but Four he can be scary." I laughed "let me handle Four he can't resist my puppy dog eyes." She laughed as we walked to the hair place. The woman behind the desk looked at us and then at Shauna "your normal Shauna." She shook her head "not today. I'm here with my friend Lyssa she's an initiate and wants a change." The women nodded and told us to go a head into the back. Shauna looked a me "so what are you gonna get done Lyssa?" I looked at her "I think I wanna dye my hair blonde with pink tips." She nodded as I looked over hair books.

A women walked over to us and I told her what I wanted as she smiled "you know hun with your complexion I suggestion you with red you can pull it off." She showed me different shades of red and I saw one called Crimson Obsession. I smiled and pointed "I like the one." Shauna and the women who told me to call her Nikki nodded as Nikki told me she would be right back she had to go mix the color. Me and Shauna talked as she looked at me "can I see what you brought and what else are you going to do?" I nodded as she looked through the bag and I told her I wanted to get my belly button pierced and a tattoo on my wrist saying be brave. She looked at me "why be brave?" I looked at her "he always told me too be brave." She nodded as Nikki came back and started to put the dye in. Two hours later she was done and I looked in the mirror and smiled "thank you I love it." She smiled and helped me cover it under my hat so no one could see it until my big reveal tomorrow and attracted some hair extensions to the hat that matched my old hair color. I thanked her again and me and Shauna left.

Next we went to the piercing place. I picked out a belly ring with a heart on it and sat on the the guy lifted my shirt Shauna looked at me "damn no wonder you wanna show over your stomach its so flat." I laughed "thanks." I closed my eyes as the needle went through my belly button ok that fucking hurt. He told me he was done and the told me how to clean it and take care of it and when I could change the ring I thanked him and we left." Shauna look at me "I wanna get you some jewelry." She pulled me into the place and we looked around. I picked out a silver ring that had two hearts connected to it and a couple other belly button rings as she picked out bracelets and necklaces for me that were silver. She also got me a thick leather band cuff and I looked at her as she said "seeing hat you have the sweatshirt to hide the belly button ring and the hat to hide the hair this can hide the tattoo til tomorrow." I nodded as she used her points saying she had more then me. I told her she didn't have to but she told me not to be stupid as I said thank you.

We left the jewelry place as she looked at me "I gotta go meet Zeke. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner with your new look." I smiled as she hugged me "thanks Shauna for everything." She nodded and walked away as I headed to the tattoo parlor. I walked in seeing Al,Christina and Al sitting as Tris was getting a tattoo and saw that her tattoo artist was Tori. A man walked over to me "you want a tattoo." I nodded as he told me to go sit in the chair as I walked over I saw Tris and knew she noticed my appearance as I looked at her telling her she would see tomorrow. She nodded as the man walked over to me and asked what I wanted. As he was doing it Christina came over to me and looked at me "why be brave" I smiled "some one close to me use to say it." She nodded as the man finished and I thanked him.

We got back to the room and I didn't even change I just took the sweatshirt off as I put out a cuff off shirt under it and pants for tomorrow and then put the rest in the chest at the end of my bed. I walked into the bathroom I put the wig on that Nikki gave me too to sleep with for tonight so no one would notice and walked back to the room and put the hat on top of the clothes hiding the extensions she gave. I plugged in my phone and pulled out my ear buds and put them in and listened to music as I looked at the ceiling. I was thinking about everyone's reactions to my new look especially Toby's and Uriah's reaction and Zeke. I know Toby would freak and probably Zeke seeing that he looked at me as a little sister and I kinda hoped Uriah would like it. I also thought about how we had to fight each other tomorrow and wondered who was going against who. I closed my eyes falling asleep dreading tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter I'm working on chapter 6 now. Its going be the first day of fighting I was going combine the first and second day of fighting together but as I started writing it I got an idea. It also will have Lyssa's big reveal and her starting to have feeling for Uriah. Also the fighting is going follow the book with Tris not fighting the first day I'm having Myra get sick. Again thanks for the reviews,follows and favorites.**


	8. The Big Reveal and First Day of Fighting

**A/N: Alright so this chapter is Lyssa's big reveal and the first day of fighting. Just like the book Tris isn't going fight so to make that possible I'm having Myra get sick this chapter. Also Lyssa starts to think she has feelings for Uriah. And there is a surprise POV towards the end. This might be bad but hopefully you guys will like it. Thanks again for the reviews,favorites and follows.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Big Reveal and First Day Of Fighting

**~Lyssa~**

I had my alarm set for 4:30 so I was up and dressed before everyone. I grabbed my clothes and hat and walked into the bathroom and took the wig off. I showered and got dressed putting on my cut off shirt and then the sweatshirt on over it, the put on the leather cuff Shauna got me to cover the tattoo and made sure my hair was up like Nikki showed me. I put the hat on and made sure the extensions were showing and then walked back into the room and put the wig in the chest and woke Tris up. Once she was showered and dressed walked into the room seeing everyone was getting up. I looked at Tris and Christina "I'll go grab us muffins from the dinning room and then we can go to the fighting room." They nodded as Christina walked to the bathroom to shower and Tris was fixing her bed and clothes in her chest.

I walked into the dinning room seeing a bunch of Dauntless already there. I saw Shauna smile and nod at me as I did the same and noticed that Tobias and Zeke were sitting with her. I smiled at Zeke as he smiled back at me and looked at Tobias knowing he was looking at my outfit. The only time I wore a really big shirt or sweatshirt was when Marcus would hit me and I didn't want my clothes rubbing against the cuts and bruises. I would go into Tobias's room and steal his shirts. But he didn't know was that I used to sleep in one of them just to feel close to him after he left and the only other time he saw me wearing one was when I jumped. I see his eyes and how he looks worried and I try to tell him I'm fine. I pulled out my phone and texted Shauna "can you tell him I'm fine." I saw her look at her phone then to me and nodded as she looked at Tobias telling him. I slid my phone back into my pocket and grabbed three muffins sliding them into the my sweatshirt pockets. I looked over one more time at Tobias,Shauna and Zeke and leave.

On my way out I ran into someone and when I looked up to see that it was Uriah. He grabbed my arms to make sure I didn't fall as he smiled and looked at me "you ok?" I nodded and looked at him "yeah thanks." He let go of me and looked at me and whispered "just go with what happens next." I looked at him confused as he looked behind him and saw his friends walk up to him. One of them a boy looked at me "why don't you look where you are going Stiff!" I looked down acting like I was scared as I called him a dick in my head. I saw a girl grab Uriah's hand and kiss his cheek and wished it was me that had did that and looked away as he looked down. Holy shit am I jealous I mean it was just a kiss on the cheek but why did I wanna bitch slap the girl. And then there was half of me that was crushed of course he had a girlfriend.I turned my head back towards them seeing that they were half way in the dinning room and noticed Uriah had turned his head back at me as well. Our eyes locked and he probably saw the hurt in my eyes cause he started to walk back towards me but I started to run back to the room.

I got back to the room and saw the nurse inside and walked over to Will "what happened?" He shrugged "Myra got sick all of a sudden and puked in the shower and then passed out." I nodded as he turned and looked at me "have you been crying Lyssa?" I shook my head shit I must have started crying when I ran back to the room. I shook my head no as he looked at me giving me the you are full of shit look "are you ok?" I nodded "yeah I'm fine I promise." Christina and Tris joined us and I handed them their muffins. I looked at them "you guys ready to go fight each other?" They nodded and we left the room and headed to the fighting room.

**~Four~**

I woke up early and showered and got dressed leaving my apartment to go check in at the control room. After spending a few minutes there I got a text from Zeke telling me to meet him in the dinning room. I left the control room and walked to the dinning room and saw Zeke and Shauna already there and walked over to them. I sat with them and we started to talk as Zeke looked at me "you think Lyssa is ready to fight today?" I nodded "yeah she's ready you should have seen her yesterday when I taught them technique." Shauna laughed and smiled "you said that like a proud older brother" I smiled and nodded. And then on cue like she knew we were talking about her she walked into the dinning room. The first thing I noticed was that she was wearing a huge sweatshirt. The only time she wore big shirts was after Marcus's "punishments" and she would come into my room and steal one of my shirts. The other time I swear her wearing a big shirt was when she jumped and I knew she did that because she wanted a part of me that day at the Choosing Ceremony. I started to worry that her old cuts and bruises were bothering her.

She looked over at me and saw that I was looking at her and can tell that I'm worried about her and she's trying to tell me that she is fine but I don't believe her. I heard Shauna's phone go off as Shauna looked at me "don't worry Four she is fine trust me."I looked at her questioningly but her look tells me that I will soon see how fine she is. I watched as she got three muffins and leave. I see Uriah come in with his friends but he looked like something was bothering him. I nudged Zeke "what's wrong with Uri?" He shrugged "I don't know". I saw the time and knew I had to go and set up for the fights as I said bye to Zeke and Shauna and headed to the room.

When I got there Eric was already there he looked at me "morning Four" I nodded "Eric." He handed me the list with everyone's name on it and saw that Myra's name was crossed out and looked at him "what happened to Myra?" He just says that she got sick this morning and the left I knew he was going to come back and watch the fights. I noticed that Myra was going to fight Tris. This wasn't good she would have to start out of the first round of fighting. I started to list who was fighting who on the chalkboard.  
First was Edward and Lyssa, then Peter and Drew, then Will and Al,then Molly and Christina and then Tris and Myra would have been last. I put the chalkboard up knowing Tris could have beaten Myra and know Lyssa has a good chance going against Edward.

**~Tris~**

When we got to the room we all saw the chalkboard and head Four say "since there is an odd number of you,one of you wont be fighting today." Christina looked at the board and said "this isn't good" and then nudged me and I looked at her "ow" cause where she nudge me was still sore from getting the tattoo last night night. She looked at me "sorry but look" as she pointed at the board. I saw that no name was next to my name I must have been up against Myra but then she got sick. I sighed a little as she looked at me "but look, I'm up against the Tank." I looked at her "the Tank?" as I see Molly's name next to hers. She nodded and tells me how Molly,Pete and Drew have been friends since they were babies and how they would cause trouble at school and blamed someone else and the teachers would believe them because they were from Candor and Candor's don't lie.I shook my head and looked over at them seeing that they were looking at me and Christina.

Lyssa, Will and Al walked over to us as Will says "looks like Lyssa is the first one of us to fight." I looked at him as he pointed to the board I hadn't noticed who was going first. I looked at the board as saw Edward's name first and saw the name next to his was Lyssa. I looked at her "you ready?" Sh smiled and nodded as the five of us started to talk. We heard someone clear their throat and looked up seeing Eric had walked into the room I guess he is going to watch us fight. He went over to a chair as Four stood in the middle of the arena "first up Edward and Lyssa." I looked at Lyssa as she took off her hat and sweatshirt. Holy shit she dyed her hair red, and got her belly button pierced she shredded the Abnegation image by showing off that's what she was doing last night when she disappeared. I looked around seeing all the guys staring at her with their mouths open as she walked into the arena.

**~Lyssa~**

When we got to the room I saw the chalkboard and saw my name next to Edward's seeing that we were going first. I stood with Al and Will as Will told Al to go easy on him and we laughed.I noticed that Tris's name didn't have a name written next to hers she must have been going against Myra but now no one. We walked over to Christina and Tris as we talked for a bit. I was paying half attention to the conversation I was still thinking about the whole Uriah thing. We heard someone clear their throat and saw Eric come in shit he's going to watch us. He walked over to a chair as Tobias stood in the middle of the arena and looked at us "first up Edward and Lyssa." And I know its time for the big reveal.

I smiled to myself as I took off the hat and let down my hair and pulled the sweatshirt off throwing it to the ground and put my phone on top of it. I looked around seeing all the guys staring at me with their mouths up. I shook my head and looked at Tris seeing her just looking at me like she couldn't believe I shredded the Abnegation look. I took off the cuff to show off the tattoo and walked to the middle. I stood next to Tobias and waited for Edward as Tobias just gave me the over protective older brother look but I did see him give a small smile seeing the tattoo.

Edward go to the middle and Tobias told us to start fighting. We shared a few punches and I was able to duck and block a few. Edward was bigger and stronger then me and I knew I wouldn't be able to win but I wasn't going down without a fight We must have been boring Eric because he checked his watch. I wasn't paying attention and Edward tripped me I fell in the middle of the ring and Edward kicked my side a few times. I bit my lip trying not to scream out in pain but fuck my side was killing me. He kicked me one last time hard and I couldn't hold it in anymore I screamed out in pain as tears filled my eyes.I looked over seeing Tobias looking like he was going to beat the shit out of Edward. He looked at Eric to say it was enough as Eric held his hand up and looked at us "winner Edward! And Stiff you can try to look Dauntless all you want but you still have a lot to prove." Prick! I try to push my self up off the mat but I'm in to much pain and I feel an hand on my arm pulling me up. Once I got to my feet I see I'm face to face with my brother he looks at me "go see the nurse for your side Lyssa." I shook my head "I'm fine Four" and then I add in a low voice so he is the only one to hear "I've had worst." He nodded and let go of me as I walked over to Tris,Christina,Will and Al as he walked over to the chalkboard and circled Edward's name.

I stood next to Tris as we watched Peter and Drew fight. She looked at me "so that's what you did last night." I nodded "I had to I wanted to feel like I belonged." She nodded and I told my self to believe that reason. The truth was that I wanted to be noticed by Uriah. The fight ended with Peter winning and then it was time for Al and Will to fight. They were having a great fight when I saw Eric was looking at his watch bored and said something smartass about us taking a nap and that they needed to fight. Al looked at Eric and asks "when does the fight end?" Eric tells him "it ends when one of you is unable to continue." "According to Dauntless rules one of you could also concede." I looked up to see that Tobias had said that as Eric glared at him "according to old rules. In the new rules no one concedes." Tobias bit his lip slightly and I think I'm the only one to notice cause I know him the best as he says "a brave man acknowledges the strength of others." Eric shook his head "a brave man never surrenders." All I can think is seriously you two are going to have a moral fight now. I noticed Tris watching Tobias and Eric and she looks worried that Tobias is arguing with Eric. After their little ego fight Eric tells Al and Will to fight. They fight for five more minutes until Al grabs Will's arms and punches him in the jaw. Holy shit! We all watch as Will fell to the mat and looked completely out of it. Al goes over and checks on him. Eric tells him to get Will up as Tobias circles Al's name. Al helped Will up as Eric says "next up Molly and Christina."

Al dragged Will off the mat and over to the door as Tobias tells him he would take care of Will. He wraps his arm around Will's waist and holds him up walking out of the room. Seriously he is leaving us with Eric again! Al walked over to me and Tris and picked up my phone sliding it into my pocket as we watched Molly and Christina fight.

**~Four~**

After watching the initiates check the board to see who they were fighting and the disappointment in Tris's eyes when she saw she wasn't fighting Eric had came in to watch them fight. I walked into the middle and looked at everyone "first up Edward and Lyssa." I watched as Lyssa took off her hat seeing that her once brown hair was red and then she took off her sweatshirt and I saw that she was wearing a shirt that showed off her stomach and that she got her belly button pierced. I looked around seeing all the guys staring at her with their mouths open. I wanted to kill them for looking at my baby sister like they were I also wanted to cover her up and carry her out of the room and yell at her. She walked into the middle and stood next to me as I looked over at her and she saw I was in my protective mode. I looked down at her and noticed her wrist and saw be brave tattooed on it as I smiled a little she remembered what I always told her back in Abnegation.

Edward got in the middle and I walked off of the mat as they started to fight. She was doing good holding up on her own until he tripped her.I kept saying to myself "come on Lyssa get up." I had to look away seeing him kicking her in the side I looked back at her seeing her face knowing she was holding back a scream and tears. I watched him kick her hard one last time and heard her scream out and cry and I just wanted to kick his ass. I looked at Eric as he held up his hand and said "winner Edward!" He looked at Lyssa "and Stiff you can try to look Dauntless all you want but you still have a lot to prove." I shook my head and walked out on to the mat as she tried to get up. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up as we came face to face and I looked at her "go see the nurse for your side Lyssa." She shook her head "I'm fine Four" as she looked at me and lowered her voice so I'm the only one that can hear her "I've had worst." I nodded knowing it was true and let go of her and went over to the chalkboard and circled Edward's name.

The next fight was Peter and Drew and that went by fast with Pete winning. After them was Al and Will and I had a feeling that Al would win. They both were giving a good fought I thought but Eric looked bored. He said something to them and Al asked when did the fight end. Eric told him until one of them can't fight anymore. I say something about the old Dauntless rules. Which leads me and Eric having an argument about the new and old rules. After we disagree he tells Al and Will to keep fighting. They kept fighting for five minutes until Al grabbed Will's arm and punched him knocking him out. Will fell to the mat as I circled Al's name and Eric tells Al to get Will up and he does. Eric then says "next up Molly and Christina". Al walked over with Will and I tell him I got him as I wrapped my arm around his waist for support and threw his arm around my shoulder and headed to the nurse with him. Knowing I was leaving Eric in charge of them again.

**~Tris~**

After Al and Will's fight Four had left with Will leaving Eric in charge. Al walked over to me and Lyssa as the three of us watched Molly and Christina fight.I watch as she and Molly trade punches and then see Molly drive at her knocking her down and pins her to the ground. Molly keeps punching her as her fists hit Christina's jaw,nose and mouth. I grabbed Al's arm as he and Lyssa looked at me. When I saw that Christina started to bleed I was praying that she would go unconscious but she didn't. I hear her screaming and then punched Molly in the ear which knocked her off balance and Christina got free. She started to crawl away from Molly as Molly caught her again and kicked her in her side as Christina held her rib cage. I looked over at Lyssa and she looked like she wanted to jump in and help and so do I. Al just holds me tight in his arms.

"Stop! Stop! I'm done" I hear Christina say and I pray that Eric lets her stop. I also start to wonder if Four is gonna come back. Eric looks at her "I'm sorry, what did you say? You're done?" She nodded as he tells her to get up and the way he said it scared me like he had something cold and twisted pulls her up and drags her to the door telling the rest of us to follow him. We follow and I see we are at the chasm. Eric looked at Christina and told her to climb over the railing.I just stare at him like are you fucking serious she isn't going to do that.

He keeps looking at her "if you can hang over the chasm for five minutes. I will forget your cowardice. If you can't, I will not allow you to continue initiation." I pray that she won't do it but yet I knew she will and I'm right she says fine and climbs over the railing. Al,Lyssa and I watch as she holds on as the water hits her back. She slips and she grabs the railing again but this time only her fingers are holding on to it as Al yells to her telling her to keep holding on.

Lyssa was looking around like she was expecting someone to come and help Christina or tell Eric he was abusing his power. She probably thought Four would have been back by now but he wasn't. I looked at Al's watch and see that four minutes already passed by. I looked at Lyssa and she nods as we joined Al in cheering Christina on. A wave came and hits her back hard and both of her hands slip again and I screamed. I knew she didn't fall to her death cause all I can see is her fingers holding on for the last minute. Al looked at Eric "five minutes are up" Eric looked at his watch "fine,you can come up Christina." Me,Al and Lyssa walk over to the railing to pull her up Eric tells us that she has to do it for her self. The three of us shook our heads and pulled her up. Eric told us we were done for the day. Christina says she just wants to go to bed and Al says he will carry her and I follow behind them. Lyssa says she was going to go for a walk and she would see us later as we nodded and headed to the room.

**~Lyssa~**

After what Eric made Christina do I knew I had to be careful around him as Tori's warning about being Divergent came back into my head. I started to walk around the Pit and then decided to go to the dinning room to get something to eat. I walked into the dinning room and noticed everyone looking at me knowing they were staring at my new look. I looked over and saw Shauna smile at me as I nodded and smiled back at her. I looked at Zeke seeing that he was staring at me with his mouth open as Shauna slapped the back of his head and I laughed. I saw Tobias and looked away from him I was pissed that he left us to Eric and that it was his fault what Christina had to do.I saw an empty table and sat at it and pulled out my phone seeing a bunched of missed texts from Uriah. They were about this morning and how he wanted to explain and a few asking me how the fight went. I ignored them and picked up a hamburger and ate it. My phone went off again and I saw it was Uriah again I red the text seeing that he asked if I was in the dinning room I didn't answer and pushed my phone to the side and looked around. I saw the doors open and saw Uriah and his friends come in and the girl from this morning hanging from his arm as I turned my head. I saw Shauna look at me like she knew something was wrong. I knew Uriah saw me turn my head but I could still feel his eyes fixed on me and it sent shivers through my body.

**~Uriah~**

After this morning all I could think about was Lyssa and how she looked crushed when Marlene kissed my cheek. Did she think me and are were dating? All during breakfast I kept texting her asking her if she will give me time to explain. I knew Four was watching me and trying to figure out why I looked upset hoping he didn't see what happened at the doors. The only person who knew I liked Lyssa was Marlene and she figured it out yesterday and asked me. I asked her how she knew and she told me how I helped Lyssa onto the train and on the roof and how I was smiling like an moron while I was texting someone. Alright two people knew I liked her Zeke kinda cornered me and flat out asked me after visiting day when she visited Four and I told him I did. He told me if she did come to Dauntless and if anything happened and we started dating and if I broke up with her or hurt her in anyway I would have to deal with him and Four. Zeke doesn't scare me but Four he scares the shit out of me.

After breakfast we went to the arena room and started our fights. Lauren put me against Lynn and I won only when Lynn missed a punch and I tripped her. I texted Lyssa asking her how fighting was going as I watched the other fights. I don't know why I would think she would answer she hadn't been answering since this morning I guess she was still upset.I felt my phone vibrating hoping it was her but saw it was Zeke asking if the Dauntless born-initiates were at the chasm. I texted him no and he texted me back saying it was the transfers and that Eric was making a transfer hang over the railing at the chasm. I felt my heart drop hoping it wasn't Lyssa as Lauren told us that we were done for the day.

We left and headed towards the dinning room as Marlene wrapped her arm around my arm as we talked. I texted Lyssa again asking if she was in the dinning room and again no answer. I sighed a slid my phone back into my pocket as Marlene looked at me "just talk to her Uri and explain we are best friends nothing is going to happen between the two of us." I looked at her "I don't know if she likes me Mar." She laughed "oh she does did you see the way she looked at her after I kissed your cheek I think she wanted to be the one who kissed it." I nodded as we walked into the dinning room as I looked around for her as my eyes caught hers and she turned her head as I kept staring at her. Holy shit she looked hot with red hair I mean she looked beautiful and hot with brown her too. I noticed a bunch of transfers walked over to her and started to bother her. I watched as she got up and pushed by them and that's when I noticed she pierced her belly button wow she really didn't wanna be Abnegation anymore. She ran passed me and I could have sworn she was crying and I started to go after her when Marlene held me back pointed to a table. I looked over seeing Zeke as he shook his head telling me not go after her as I saw Four get up and walk to the door. I know he is her brother but I wanna be the one to comfort her.

**~Lyssa~**

I really wished Uriah would stop staring at me. I looked up seeing that Peter,Molly and Drew were standing at the table and started to make fun of me and telling me I didn't belong in Dauntless. I had enough and grabbed my phone and pushed them out of my way. I knew I started to cry everything that happened today finally decided to crash down on me as I ran passed Uriah and out of the dinning room not stopping. I ran til my legs started to to hurt and ran into something and noticed I was at the chasm as I looked over the railing that I just ran into. I remembered what Tobias said that a jump could kill you. I watched the water crash against the rocks and started to think.

I wondered if I jumped would anyone miss me? Would Toby or Uriah miss me? Did I belong in Dauntless? Could me and Toby be the family we promised we would be? I heard footsteps and thought it was Uriah coming to check on me as I sighed "Uriah I don't want to talk." I was still looking over the railing and heard "I wouldn't do that if I was you." I turned around and looked at the person "what are you doing here?'

**~Four~**

After I brought Will to the nurse I went to the control room. I heard someone say Eric was making a transfer hang over the railing at the chasm and I hoped to god it wasn't Lyssa. I looked at the screen as saw Lyssa standing with Tris and Al helping the person back over seeing that it was Christina and breathed easy. I watched as Lyssa walked away from her friends and saw the time and headed to the dinning room to meet Zeke and Shauna. I got there and sat with them as we talked and saw Lyssa come in and show the whole room staring. I saw Zeke staring with his mouth open as Shauna hit the back of his head and laughed. And watched as Lyssa sat by her self looking at her cell like something was on her mind.

I saw Uriah walk in with Marlene hanging from his arm and saw Lyssa look away from them and wondered what that was all about. I went back to talking to Zeke when Shauna nudged Zeke and told us to look. I saw Pete,Drew and Molly at Lyssa's table bothering and saw her get up and push Peter out of her way and ran pass Uriah. It looked like Uriah was about to go after her when I got up he stopped seeing me go after her. I ran after her shit she was fast and saw she ran to the chasm. I stopped and watched as he looked over the railing and started to walk towards her. She heard me and said "Uriah I don't want to talk." Seriously she did she think I wouldn't come after her or something. I shook my head and noticed she was still looking over the railing "I wouldn't do that if I was you" knowing she was thinking of jumping. She turned around and looked at me "what are you doing you?" I gave her the are serious look "I followed you. I think its time we talk."

* * *

**A/N: Alright so there is chapter 6. Chapter 7 is going be Four and Lyssa having their brother and sister talk. Also you are going to see in later chapters are Uriah knew he liked Lyssa that visiting day and everything. Hopefully you liked that I threw Uriah's POV in and that you liked the chapter too. I'll upload chapter 7 once I finished writing it and everything. **


	9. Brother-Sister Talk

**A/N: Sorry for the wait it took me a while to finish it. This starts off where the last chapter left off with Four telling her they need to talk. Some of the flashbacks might suck and I'm sorry hell this chapter might suck and I'm sorry for that. Flashbacks are going be in thanks for the follows,favorites and reviews. I enjoy writing this story and everything. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Brother-Sister Talk

**~Lyssa~**

When I turned around I saw Tobias and heard him say it was time that we talked I looked at him "fine let's talk Four." I kept looking at him "let's talk about how you left us with a fucking psychopath who almost made Christina lose her life. Or how about those three from Candor who will do anything to stay in Dauntless." I sighed "I mean that's what you want to talk about right Four?" I looked at him seeing him stare at me.I shook my head and walked towards him "so talk Four or are going to report me to Eric for speaking bad against him and have me kicked out of Dauntless and become factionless and never see my brother again." I knew that last part hurt him as I looked at him "I'm sorry I didn't meant that."

I started to walk away as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He looked at me and I could tell he was being my brother and not my instructor "Lys just let me explain please." I looked at him "explain what Toby how you are a jerk to us and cold." He looked at me "Alyssa you don't get it her I'm someone different but to you I'm still your brother." I glared at him he knows I hate being called Alyssa. I looked at him "you're right Tobias you are different and you might be my brother but when the Tobias I know and grew up with wants to talk let me know."

I loosened his grip on my arm and started to walk away again but he caught me and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. I started to hit his back "Tobias put me down right now!" He shook his head "no we are talking Alyssa." I moaned "its Lyssa never call me that again." I noticed we were walking down some steps by the chasm "what you going to kill me." He shook his head "no I'm taking you somewhere they can't watch us." I see that he is walking on rocks and puts me down. I cross my arms but see his face is soft even after I told him off. I went into his arms and started to cry as he held me in his arms and sat us down on a rock. He looked at me "you wanna talk first or do you want me to go first." I just looked at him and shrugged "I don't care."

**~Tobias~**

I watched as she turned around and look at me as she said "fine Four lets 's talk about how you left us with a fucking psychopath who almost made Christina lose her life. Or how about those three from Candor who will do anything to stay in Dauntless." The way she was talking made me smiled a little she was already acting like a Dauntless. When she asked me if I was going to tell Eric how she was talking to me I shook my head. It strung at the mention of her becoming factionless and not seeing me again. Did she really think I would do that to my own sister? She must have seen the hurt in my eyes because she apologized for saying that.

She started to walk away and I grabbed her arm and looked at him "Lys please let me explain." She looked at me "explain what Toby how you are a jerk to us or how you are cold to us." I sighed and looked at her "Alyssa you don't get it here I'm someone different but to you I'm still your brother." I know I pissed her off calling her Alyssa because she glared at me "you're right Tobias you are different and you might be my brother but when the Tobias I know and grew up with wants to talk let me know." I looked at her did I really change that much that she didn't recognize me. I knew when I was in my Four persona I was tough on them but with her I tried to be the same person I always was with her.

She loosened my grip on her arm and started to walk away again. I ran after her and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder as she started hitting my back "Tobias put me down!" I laughed and shook my head "no we're talking Alyssa." I heard her moan "its Lyssa never call me that again." I laughed and carried her down the stair by the chasm as she noticed and said "what are you gonna kill me?" I shook my head "no I'm taking you somewhere they can't watch us." I started to walk on the rocks heading to the spot I found during my initiation. When we got there I put her down and looked at her. She saw I wasn't going to hurt her and she went into my arms and started to cry.

I held her in my arms and rubbed her back softly trying to calm her down. I sat on the rocks with her and held her close. When she calmed down a little I looked at her "you wanna talk first or do you want me too." She shrugged saying she didn't care. I nodded and told her she could go first and to tell me everything I missed for the 2 years. She nodded and started to talk.

**~Lyssa~**

I sat with Toby looking out at the water when he said I should go first and to tell him everything. I texted to Tris telling her not to worry I was with my brother talking and that I would be back in the room later.I looked at him "are you sure?" He nodded "yes Lyssa." I looked at him and nodded "alright." I took a deep breath and looked at him "here it goes Toby."

_~ 2 years ago~_

_After I said my last good bye to Toby and watched him leave with his new faction knowing he was going to get the new life he deserved but I was secretly wishing he would be coming back.I looked at Marcus and saw the anger on his face and panic reports had started a few weeks prior to Toby's Choosing Ceremony about Marcus hitting us and them wondering if his son would transfer and when he did it just added to the fire. After we helped clean up from the ceremony we went home.I was preparing myself for his "punishments" on the car ride home._

_When we got home I went into the kitchen and made dinner while Marcus went into the den probably to start to drink.I finished making dinner knowing it was Toby's turn to make it as I started to set the table. I went and got Marcus seeing that he was totally loaded. We ate as he went off about how Toby was died to him and how when it came to my Choosing Ceremony that I had better stay in Abnegation. I told him I would hoping he couldn't tell that I was lying. We finished eating and he went back to the den and I cleaned up and then went and stood at the door of the den and told him I was going to bed. He made me come into the den as he threw his glass at me and then got up and walked over to me and backhand slapped me. I knew the punishments would get worse now that Toby left. When he was doing hitting my back with his belt he told me to go to bed._

_I ran to Toby's room and fell on his bed burying my head in his pillows and broke down not because of what Marcus did but because I already missed my brother. I heard something crumble under his pillow when I moved my head. I picked up the pillows and saw a piece of paper and saw Toby's handwriting on it. I wiped some of my tears and started to ready his letter._

_Dear Lyssa,_

_I knew you would come into my room after the ceremony so that's why I hid this under my pillow which you better not have drooled on or cry on. I know you probably hate me right now for really leaving Abnegation but you were right Lys I need to start over. I know its going to get hard with Marcus but promise me you will keep fighting. 2 years from now you will be picking Dauntless and we will be together again.I know after initiation you will see me in school and I will have to act like I don't know you and that alone will kill me. But just know I will always be with you in your promise me you wont grow up to fast because I don't want to beat off a bunch of Dauntless boys who are fighting over my baby sister. Oh and I better see you on visiting day in a few days.I love you Lys. Keep your head up and as always be brave Lyssa.  
Love Toby._

_I smiled after I read the letter and fell asleep on his bed._

_The first few weeks were hard especially at school when I watched the Dauntless jumping off the train thinking I would see him. A month after that me and Tris became friends and she would watch the Dauntless with me. We would see each other in school and I knew every time we passed each other we were sending each other mental messages.I started hanging at the Priors more and they became my second family I mostly went over there so that would mean spending less time with Marcus.  
_

_The year went by fast and I knew the next year would I felt like giving up I would read Toby's letter and remind my self what I was holding on for. The day I turned 16 I knew the ceremony was getting closer and closer each day. Even through we don't celebrate birthdays in Abnegation the Priors gave me and Iphone for my birthday. I made a countdown to the ceremony and put some songs on it that I heard kids listening to at school or I would hear when my alarm went off. That's when Tris discovered I had a great voice and told me I should pick Amity at the ceremony. I told her I couldn't and when she asked me why I couldn't I told her about my and Toby's promise. The days leading up to the ceremony Marcus would only use the belt and hit my back knowing I could hide the bruises and everything with my outfit. The day of the ceremony was the best day ever._

I looked at him seeing he was staring at me as I laughed "what?" He looked at me "so Marcus got worst?" I nodded "yeah but I just closed my eyes and remembered to be brave. Also that fucking closet was creepy as hell without you I would have mini panic attacks." He shook his head "I'm sorry Lys I shouldn't have left you." I looked at him and shook my head "I told you to leave Toby." He looked at me "but I left you with him knowing what he was like." I sighed "Toby I'm here now and that's all that matters now." He nodded and looked at the water "so you sing?" I nodded "yeah but mostly in my room or shower where no one can hear." He smirked "so your that bad huh?" I shoved him "jerk and according to Tris I'm a great singer."

He laughed "speaking of Tris. How did you convince Beatrice Prior to come to Dauntless?" I shook my head "you remember her?" He nodded "yeah I remember her from Abnegation and plus we used to have dinner with her family because Marcus worked with Andrew." I laughed "I forgot we used to do that but I didn't convince her to come with me. I thought after her brother Caleb transferred to Erudite she would stay but she surprised me." I laughed and looked at him "alright your turn."

**~Tobias~**

I listened to her tell me how Marcus was and everything. I looked at her "did you hate me for leaving?" She looked at me and shook her head "no Toby I didn't hate you I was glad that you got away." I smiled "thanks Lys. So you sing?" She nodded and told me she only sung in her room or shower where no one could hear her but Tris told her she had a great voice. I smiled and looked at her "I can't wait to hear you then." She looked horrified and shook her head "no Toby please don't make me." I looked at her and smiled "I promise I won't make you Lys. Whenever you feel ready you can sing." So that was one of her fears that I probably would see during stage 2. She smiled and nodded "thanks Toby but your avoiding telling me what happened when you got here."

I sighed "it was the same thing you going through now." She looked at me "Tobias Eaton I told you now spill." I looked at her "fine Alyssa Eaton." I looked out to the water and started to tell her.

_~2 years ago~_

_I looked back at Lyssa one last time before I disappeared with my new faction. I looked in her eyes to see if I could see if she was hurt that I was leaving or if there was resentment but I didn't see that at I saw when I looked back at her was her smiling.I saw Marcus next to her and he looked pissed as hell but that was to bad for him he was the reason why I was changing factions. I sighed knowing I was leaving Lyssa with him for two years but I knew when those two years went by me and her would be reunited like we promised. I saw the Dauntless start to run as I started to run as well and followed them out of the building and down the street to the train._

_After jumping onto the train,to the roof and then jumping into the Dauntless compound that was the moment I knew I belonged with the Dauntless.I became friends with my instructor Amar he became like an older brother to me. He was the one who gave me the nickname Four and I was Divergent just like he also helped me get through initiation by showing me how to throw knives,shot guns and fight. He also told me how to stay calm during simulations so I wouldn't manipulate them and then if I did manipulate them everyone would figure out that I was Divergent. After initiation I ranked first with Eric coming in second. He hated me ever since that. I was offered a government job but refused I didn't want to see Marcus again so I took working in the control room and training initiates._

_After we finished initiation we went back to school. I would see Lyssa hanging with Tris and saw how happy she was. But when our eyes locked on each other I could tell she missed me and I was telling her I missed her too. The first year of being Dauntless went by quick and so did the second year. When Lyssa's Choosing Ceremony came I couldn't wait to see her._

I looked at her "basically that's it and this is my second year training that's why I gotta be a hardass." I also knew I told her I was Divergent too but was hoping she missed that part. She looked at me "so that's why Eric is a dick when he talks to you and why you guys fight over the rules. Even though he is a leader?" I nodded "yeap he's still piss he's second best and that Max still wants to give me a job." She shook her head "what a dick." I laughed "yeah but hey were are used to being around and dealing with dicks." She laughed and nodded "yes we are." She looked at me "can I ask you a question?" I nodded "go ahead shoot."_  
_

**~Lyssa~**

I listened to Toby tell me about everything and how he thought I hated and resented him for leaving. I looked at him "I could never hate you Toby I was the one who told you to plus I know how hard it was for you to leave me behind but look I'm fine and I'm here just like we promised." I heard him say he was Divergent which he probably didn't mean to say and hoped I didn't catch him say that but I did. I looked at him "can I ask you a question?" When he said go ahead I looked at him "did you say you were Divergent?" He nodded "you heard that huh?" I looked at him and nodded "yeah I did." He looked down "no one can know Lyssa." I nodded "I know Toby and I'm Divergent too."

I was thinking of telling him Tris was one too but figured I shouldn't. I laughed as I looked at him "I lied I have two questions my second one is how did you and Zeke become friends?" He laughed "no that's an interesting story." I pushed him playfully and gave him the puppy dog eyes knowing that he couldn't resist them "please Toby." He laughed "alright alright I will."

**~Tobias~**

When she asked if I was Divergent all I thought was shit. I looked at her "no one can know Lyssa." I saw her nod and say she knew because she was Divergent shit! I looked at her "what did you get on test and what was put down for you." She looked at me "I got Abnegation,Dauntless and Erudite but my tester said I placed in Abnegation." I nodded "I got Abnegation and Dauntless and same they put Abnegation for me too." I looked at her seriously "I promise I will protect you Lyssa no one will ever figure out you Divergent." I pulled her into a hug knowing I was going to protect her with my life.

I let her go and head her laughing saying she lied she had another question. I looked at her "what is it?" She looked at me "how did you and Zeke become friends?" I laughed and smirked "now that's an interesting story." She pushed me and gave me the puppy dog eyes saying "please tell me Toby." Damn it I hate those damn puppy dog eyes she knew I couldn't resist them. I laughed "alright alright I'll tell you." I looked at her "before I tell you I need to ask have you ever heard of a game called truth or dare or called Dauntless or Candor?" She shook her head as I started to explain it to her and how we play it in Dauntless. I looked at her "so you ready to hear." She nodded and I laughed as I started to tell her.

_~2 years ago~_

_I was walking around The Pit after finding out I ranked first among the initiates knowing that Eric was pissed. I heard someone calling my name as I turned around and saw Zeke running up to me. We had become friends after our team won at paint balling. He caught up to me and slapped my shoulder "a bunch of us are playing Candor or Dauntless back at my want to play?" I looked at him "I never played before." He looked at me "don't worry I'll tell you how to play and tell everyone to go easy on you." I nodded "alright" and followed him back to his apartment. _

_When we got to his apartment I saw a bunch of Dauntless born-initiates there and saw that I was the only transfer. Zeke looked at me "let me introduce you to everyone even though you know three of them already and the probably know you already." He went around the room "lets see you already know Shauna,Lauren and of course the little brother Uriah." He pointed to two guys who had seen but didn't know "those two are Mike and Nick." He looked at Mike and Nick "guys this is Four." They nodded as Zeke gave me a beer as we sat in a circle and started to play. Thankfully when I chose Candor they didn't ask why I left Abnegation. The moment we became best friends was because of the dare Shauna gave dared him to go find Eric and to start a fight with him. We all left his apartment to watch the fight as Zeke found Eric by the chasm. We stood back watching as Zeke started messing with Eric and saying how it was sad that an Erudite got beat by a Stiff. That pissed Eric off even more as he started to bad mouth me saying that was just some stupid Stiff that lucky. That pissed Zeke off and he punched Eric and said "Four isn't a stupid Stiff he is Dauntless and a better person then you ever will be." He punched Eric one more time and we went back to his apartment and continued to that Zeke,Shauna,Lauren,Uriah and I became close."  
_

I looked at her "me,Zeke and hell even Uriah are more then friends we are brothers. I would do anything for each other." She nodded "kinda like me and Tris are more like sisters then friends." I nodded "ex actually." I laughed "Zeke told me after you came on visiting day that if you did come to Dauntless he was going to be your unofficial when I was off being Four." I laughed "or as he calls it being asshole Four." She laughed and I looked at her "I told you about how men and Zeke became friends how about you tell me how you and Tris became friends."

**~Lyssa~**

I listened to him tell me how he and Zeke became best friends and how close he,Zeke and Uriah were. I laughed when he told me Zeke called being my older brother when Toby was off being Four. I heard him ask me how me and Tris became friends.I looked at him "its not as interesting as you and Zeke." He laughed "just tell me Lyssa." I laughed and nodded "alright bossy." He looked at me "did you just call me bossy." I nodded "yes now shut up if you want to hear."

_~2 years ago~_

_A week after Toby left I kinda became depressed especially in school. Toby and me used to have lunch together so we would sit next to each other he did it so no one could mess with me. I was sitting in the cafeteria with the rest of the Abnegation but at the end of the table away from everyone. I was working on lyrics when I noticed someone sitting next to me. I knew I had seen the person before in our Faction and we had been over to her house for dinner because her and our parents worked together in government.I knew everyone was still talking about Toby transferring from Abnegation to Dauntless. The girl looked at me "hello I'm Beatrice. You're Alyssa right?" I nodded "yes but I prefer Lyssa. I think I've been over to your house with my brother and father." She nodded "yes you have for dinner. Your brother transferred to Dauntless right." I nodded "yeah he did." She looked at me "that's awesome but don't you miss him." I nodded "yes I do but it was something he needed to do." She nodded "I get that sometimes being Abnegation can be suffocating." I had never heard another Abnegation talk about the Faction like that before. I nodded "you have no idea how suffocating." We spent the rest of lunch talking and that's when I started call her Tris._

_When we would get to school in the morning we would watch the Dauntless jump off the train and run into the school. And when someone brought up Toby she would pull me away before I would start a fight. We basically did everything together._

I looked at him "that's how me and her became friends." He nodded as I looked at him "this spot reminds me of our spot back home." He nodded "yeah it does. Do you remember the first time I found you there?" I nodded "yeah at mom's funeral" He nodded "yeap." I looked back at the water remembering that day.

_~ 9 years ago~_

_Toby and I had just gotten back to the Faction after school and walked to our house. We noticed a bunched of cars in front of our house as I looked at him "did dad forgot to tell us we were having company?" Our mom was in the hospital because she had gotten really looked at me and shook his head "I don't think so Lys. I got a bad feeling so just stay behind me ok."I nodded and followed him into the house and we were greeted by someone who work with my parents. They looked at us "Tobias,Alyssa you father is in the family room he needs to talk to both of you." We nodded and walked to the family room as Toby grabbed my hand seeing Marcus surrounded by people. When he saw us he looked at us "Alyssa,Tobias please sit down." We nodded as we sat down on the couch watching Marcus act like a caring parent as he came over to us. "I have to tell you something about your mother. You know how she was horribly sick?" We both nodded as Toby squeezed my hand we both knew what he was going to say next. He looked at us "your mother passed away on this morning when you both were at school."_

_I looked at Toby and saw anger and sadness in his eyes as he looked at Marcus and made fist with his free hand. "And you couldn't come and get your children from school so they could say goodbye to their mother?" Everyone looked at him shocked that he talked back to Marcus as Marcus glared at him. I looked at Marcus "may we be excused father?" He nodded as I looked at Toby "come on Tobias we need to do homework." I pulled him off of the couch and looked at everyone "sorry for the outburst we are just in shock." They nodded that they understood as I pulled him up stairs. We went to his room and we both broke down and fell asleep on his bed._

_The next day was our mother's funeral we couldn't see her body to say one last goodbye. Almost all of Abnegation was at our house after the funeral. Toby stayed by the window as I walked around seeing people looking at me and whispering "its so sad leaving behind a 7 year old daughter and 9 year old son" or "those poor children." About an hour of hearing that I couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the house. We had woods behind out house so I ran into them as far as my leg could take me. I fell to my knees after my legs gave out seeing that I ended by a stream and sat on a rock and cried my eyes out._

_I lost track of time until I heard footsteps and pulled my knees up to my chest scared thinking it was Marcus "I'm sorry for running sir." I heard the person say "I'm not him". I looked up seeing Toby and got up off of the rock and ran to him hugging him "I'm sorry for running Toby. How did you find me?" He held me "its ok Lys and I saw you run and figured I would give you time." I nodded and sniffed "what's going to happen now Toby?" He looked at me "I don't know Lys but I'm always going to protect you I promise." We stayed in the woods until it got dark._

I sighed "after you left and after he would hit me I would go there and talk to you." I shook my head and smiled "everything we have been through has changed us. I mean look at you. I mean Jesus Christ you have fucking muscles. You didn't have them 2 years ago at visiting day and you didn't have that tattoo either." He laughed and looked at me "can I ask you something." I nodded "ask away Toby but no more sadness." He laughed and nodded.

**~Tobias~**

I listened to how she and Tris became friends and smiled I'm glad she made a friend after I left. I nodded when she said the place where we were sitting reminded her of the spot I found her the day of our mother's funeral. That was also the day I promised to protect her no matter what and now that she was in Dauntless and a Divergent I sure as hell was going to keep it.

I laughed hearing her say how we changed and how I had muscles and a tattoo. I could have told her I had my whole back covered in tattoos but decided not too. I laughed and shook my head "what can I saw I worked out and still do. Gotta look in shape to train the initiates." She looked at me and said "and your girlfriend." I laughed "don't have one maybe its the Abnegation in me but seeing PDA still makes me uncomfortable." She laughed "you sound like Tris when she saw Edward and Myra making out she flipped." I laughed "I guess it takes a while to get used too." I nudged her "speaking of change look at you. You shredded the Abnegation look fast." She laughed "it was time for change." I looked at her "and I'm sure Uriah Pedrad has nothing to do with it."

She looked at me and shook her head "no why would you say that." I laughed "Lys I'm not stupid.I see they way you both look at each other. And then there was this morning when he came into the dinning room he looked upset right after you left. Then when you were fighting Edward you seemed distracted and ignored your phone. Then at dinner when he came in with Marlene hanging from his arm you looked crushed. By the way there are friends he's single. And we you stormed out he was going to go after you but he stopped seeing that I was going to go after you. He looked pissed that it was me and not him going after you." I laughed "and Zeke might have told me that Uriah liked you after you came for visiting day."

I saw how shocked she looked that I figured it out as I looked at her and smirked "you really like him don't you." She shook her head "no I don't Toby." I gave her the who are you kidding look "bullshit Lys you do." She looked at me and nodded "alright fine I do like Uriah." I smiled and laughed "knew it but you know I'm going to be the protective older brother and so is Zeke. And if Uriah hurts you we will kill him." I stood up and helped her up "come on lets go." We walked up the steps as I looked at the time "go back to the dorm Lys you have to fight again tomorrow." I kissed her forehead and watched her go. I shook my head knowing that if Uriah and her hooked up and he hurt her I was going to kill him. I went back to my apartment and crashed.

**~Lyssa~**

Holy shit I can't believe Toby knows that Uriah likes me and that I admitted to my big brother that I liked a boy. Especially his best friends younger brother. I heard him tell me to get up as we walk back up the stairs. I smiled as he told me to go back to the dorm and kissed my forehead. I smiled and looked at him "night Toby." I walked back to the dorm seeing everyone asleep and smiled knowing that Toby would approve of me and Uriah if we started dating. I smiled falling asleep hopefully that would happen soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too horrible and everything. I promise once I finish writing the next chapter I will upload it I just gotta start writing it. I'm also thinking of starting a new one with everyone in high school and still have Alyssa in it. I know that there are alot of high school one and ones that have Tris and Four famous or just one of them. I was think of having it with Alyssa and Four famous. But have Four in a group with Zeke,Uriah and Will and Lyssa solo with all the drama of high school and everything. But the coupling would be Four/Tris,Zeke/Shauna,Will/Christina and then in beginning having it Uriah/Marlene and Lyssa/Peter then later on making it Uriah/Lyssa. **


	10. AN 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks my laptop crashed and I just got it back. And plus I haven't started the new chapter yet. I have been working on a new story which I'm going upload next week some time. Its another Divergent story but them in high school and it does include Alyssa cause I like adding her into the stories. I promise once I finish the first chapter for the new story I will start working on the new chapter for this story and my Arrow story. And thanks again for the follows,reviews and favorites.  
**


End file.
